1001 Histórias de Amor entre Draco & Ginny
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Drabbles para o projeto Goodnight, Bad Morning - Romance, Humor, Drama, e de tudo um pouco. DG.
1. A Rift In Time

**A Rift In Time**

_A Primeira vez que te vi..._

O céu parecia desabar, fogo, feitiços, paredes caindo, gritos. Era impossível entender o que estava acontecendo, e o rosto de Draco doia de tanto inchaço. Ele não tinha defesa nenhuma, e nenhum lugar era seguro para se esconder.

Os olhos dela nos seus, pela primeira vez, e a mão dela na sua.

"Corra!"

Era tudo que ela precisava dizer.

_Como se o inferno e o paraíso fossem um só_

"Está tentando ser morto?"

"Eu não tenho uma varinha!"

A cabeça, balançando, impaciente enquanto esquivavam-se do teto desabando, as imensas aranhas vindo em sua direção.

"Ao menos não pode me matar" resmungou, e no meio de todo caos, Draco riu.

_Se algum dia houveram Deuses, eles viraram o rosto para nós aquela noite. A tortura das crianças, a maldade dos homens, o choro de sua mãe_

Não havia nenhum lugar para ele naquela multidão que velava seus mortos. Ele era um traidor. Ele era um traido. Ele não era nada, ou talvez fosse um refém.

Como se houvesse algo que seus pais pudessem fazer.

E os gritos, e o corpo de Harry Potter jogado no chão, claramente morto, aos pés do Lord. Vencido.

Como se houvesse algo que meus pais não ousassem fazer.

_A aurora rompeu no final, ao menos, e pudemos respirar à salvo_

Era festa, era alegria, era um êxtase que apenas uma batalha como aquela poderia trazer.

Draco não sabia o que fazer no meio dos gritos, das alegrias, sem que ninguém reparasse nele.

Não sabia nem o que pensar de tudo aquilo, a coragem de sua mãe, a ousadia!

E a gratidão, como ele nunca tinha sentido antes, a humildade que jamais conhecera.

_Mas ela desvanece os sonhos, por melhores que eles sejam_

Draco segurou a mão pequena dela na sua, e ela o olhou espantada.

"Eu só queria dizer... Obrigado. Por me salvar."

Ela riu, e tinham covinhas em suas bochechas, embora seus olhos estivessem cheios de lágrimas.

"Bom, é... Acho que sou boazinha demais" respondeu, antes de ir embora.

E ele ficou, encarando os cabelos vermelhos partirem.

_Para sempre._


	2. A Bebida Sagrada

**A Bebida Sagrada**

Ele podia entender porque os Aztecas tinham amado tanto o chocolate, o marrom amargo e quente, que desce queimando sua garganta, esquentando todas as extremidades. Não era difícil imaginar porque eles ligavam aquela bebida à conexão com os deuses, o veículo da imortalidade, pois era de um poder imenso, e cada gole parecia como se a morte chegasse um passo mais próxima, e ao mesmo tempo, a benção fosse completa.

A pele poderia ser branca, os cabelos poderiam ser vermelhos, mas Ginny era chocolate. Amarga e quente, doce e raivosa, prestes a causar sua destruição e ao mesmo tempo, capaz de elevá-lo as maiores alturas de maravilhamento e prazer. Cada toque, cada beijo, era uma agonia insuportável, sem que ele jamais pudesse abandonar ou ter o suficiente.

E ele bebia cada pequeno gemido como se fosse a própria bebida sagrada, perdendo-se no êxtase que era aquele momento - a apoteose - que nunca poderia acabar, que nunca deveria acabar.

Ao fim, ele já não sabia se era ódio ou adoração, se era doce ou amargo.

Sabia apenas que, derramando-se nos olhos dela e em sua voz, era chocolate.


	3. Assunto de Meninas

**Assunto de Meninas**

"Eu preciso dividir uma coisa"

"O que é?"

"Eu transei com Draco Malfoy."

Os olhos da loira arregalaram-se um pouco mais, mas ela não falou nada.

"Com toda a vibe de Bad-Boy, você acharia que ele é melhor do que é."

"O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?"

"Você sabe, existe um certo apelos em caras como ele."

"Loiros pálidos?"

"Não!" A ruiva deu uma série de risadinhas. "Caras que costumam ser maldosos e no final voltam atrás e ficam 'bonzinho', sabe? Meio... Inconsequentes!"

"Ah" Luna balançou a cabeça, como quem entende. "E por que eles tem fama de serem bons?"

"Eu não faço as regras!"

"Bom, você que está dizendo que é uma regra."

"Mas não é! Quero dizer, ele é okay. Melhor que o Harry, certamente, menos chato, mas... Eu esperava mais."

"Como assim?"

"Meio... Estrela de filme pornô, sabe?"

A loira virou a cabeça levemente para a esquerda, antes de perguntar.

"É uma questão de tamanho, então?"

Ginny voltou a rir como uma louca, antes de responder.

"Tamanho _não_ é o problema aqui, acredite."

"E _qual é_ o problema?"

"Eu só esperava que fosse mais... Intenso, sabe? Como toda coisa proibida e secreta!"

"Isso é um segredo, então? Porque estava ficando cada vez mais claro que ia acontecer..."

"Luna!"

"É verdade. A maneira como você o olhou... E eu não sou de reparar _nessas_ coisas, mas..."

"Esse é o problema, não é?" falou a ruiva, sorrindo. "Você não tem como _comparar!_. Eu sei como resolver isso."

"Como?"

"Pegue sua bolsa, Luna. Nós temos um lugar para ir hoje."

"E onde seria...?"

"Um lugar especialmente feito para... mulheres."

Pegando a bolsa em cima da mesa, Ginny conduziu a amiga para fora. Ela precisava poder dividir isso com alguém afinal.

(Ás vezes, ela simplesmente sentia falta de ter ao menos UMA amiga que fosse mais como as Patil ou Lavender)


	4. And Then Again

**And then again**

"Eu sei o que aconteceu."

A voz de Draco era baixa, e Scorpius poderia ter fingido que não ouvira se quisesse, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte.

"Do que está falando?"

"Você está de coração partido por causa daquela Weasley." O loiro afirmou, sem grandes expressões.

"Weasley? O que?" O loiro olhou para o pai confuso, e este sacudiu a cabeça.

"Potter, erro meu." E, com os olhos baixos, murmurou mais para si mesmo. "Ato falho." Voltando-se novamente para o filho, continuou. "Lily Potter. Está escrito na sua cara que vocês estão apaixonados e por algum motivo, não ficam juntos. Provavelmente porque nós não nos damos bem com seu pai e porque você e o mini-Potter se odeiam desde o primeiro dia."

"Eu a beijei" confessou Scorpius, abaixando os olhos. "No trem, antes das férias. E ela continua sem sequer olhar para mim."

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando, enquanto olhava a neve cair pela janela. Seria um natal deprimente. Mais um deles.

"Bom, a maçã nunca cai muito longe da árvore. Você não deveria estar surpreso."

"Não estou" respondeu o garoto, olhando para o pai, ao invés de para a janela. Era claro que ele também estava perdido em pensamentos. "Só estou surpreso que você... tenha percebido."

Draco olhou para o filho, com um sorriso enviesado.

"Eu presto atenção em você" respondeu simplesmente. "E sei muito bem o efeito que aqueles cabelos ruivos podem ter na cabeça de um rapaz."

"Como...?" começou a perguntar, mas o sorriso triste de seu pai dizia tudo.

"Eu nunca esqueci o perfume, mesmo que há mais de vinte anos não chege perto dela. Mas também houve um verão para mim e Ginny Weasley, quando o mundo poderia se acabar sem que nós notassemos. Infelizmente, a realidade sempre acha um jeito de se intrometer."

Scorpius o olhou, desolado.

"Você quer dizer então que eu deveria esquecer disto."

Draco passou o braço por cima do filho, sem puxá-lo para si, respeitando seu espaço ao mesmo tempo que deixava claro que estava ali.

"Não. Estou dizendo que não é fácil, mas eu acredito que você pode conseguir... Mais que eu. Ginny... Sempre teve um ídolo, e Lily não é assim. Elas não são iguais, ainda que se pareçam. E eu confio em sua capacidade de virar o jogo à seu favor." E, com um olhar menos triste, e um sorriso melancólico, continuou. "E, se não acontecer... Eu estarei aqui."

Sem dizer mais nada, deixou o quarto, e sabia que o filho sorria, confiante.

(Gostaria de ter lutado mais, mas se tivesse feito isso, jamais haveria aquele maravilhoso filho do qual se orgulhar.)


	5. Brown, Grey, Brown

**Brown, Grey, Brown**

Eu não deveria me surpreender com a sua arrogância, Malfoy, mas não consigo. Não deveria me surpreender com a sua burrice, mas parece impossível. Não deveria me surpreender com a sua falta de tato, mas, claro, eu espero demais das pessoas.

Eu achei que você conseguiria cuidar de Ginny - e ela precisa tanto de cuidados - mas os olhos dela estão cheios de lágrimas _mais uma vez_. Por uma briga idiota, _mais uma vez_. E ela está na sala de minha casa, _mais uma vez_, ouvindo meu marido dizer que ele sempre soube que você não prestava, e que ela devia ter ficado com Harry.

Eu nunca achei que você prestasse, Malfoy.

Mas ainda assim esperava mais de você.

Porque está cada vez mais óbvio que você a ama, e Ginny te ama. E eu a amo o suficiente para não querer vê-la sofrer.

Então, porque não nos faz um favor e _deixa ela entrar de uma vez na sua vida_?

Eu sei que eu sou apenas uma sangue-ruim, que você nunca teve grandes considerações por mim, ou me achou qualquer coisa além de uma intragável-sabe-tudo. E eu admito, eu sou mesmo. E por isso mesmo _sei_ que você a ama, pois está claro no brilho dos seus olhos quando a vê. E está evidente nos olhos vermelhos dela de tanto chorar. Então, ao menos uma vez, não seja covarde.

Só abra a porta e deixe ela entrar.

De vez.


	6. Dead Man Walking

**Dead Man Walking**

Ginny foi ensinada a vida inteira que os mortos deveriam ser respeitados. "Não fale mal dos mortos", sua mãe sempre dizia, e ela realmente tentava não fazê-lo. Era uma questão de bons modos, afinal. Ninguém quer inimizade com um morto - não pode acabar bem.

Mas sua mãe nunca tinha que dito que eles deveria continuar sendo respeitados se estivessem saindo de suas covas e andando atrás dela - claramente sem boas intenções. Nunca tinha mencionado o que deveria ser feito caso o mundo inteiro se enchesse de mortos-vivos andando por ai, perseguindo pessoas em seus passos lentos mas decididos e certamente maléficos.

Ela tinha uma arma, mas não sabia como usá-la - eles andavam devagar, mas os três tiros que dera tinham feito menos estrago do que o esperado. Talvez porque tivesse fechado os olhos para atirar - mas como ela deveria saber? Nunca lhe disseram como deveria usar uma arma, como nunca tinham lhe dito o que fazer a respeito de mortos que insistiam em não ficarem mortos.

Todos os mortos do mundo, voltando de suas tumbas, perseguindo os vivos. Aquilo era o caos, e ela não sabia como poderia fugir. Afinal, _como_ você mata alguém que já está, bem, morto?

O pânico já começava a se anunciar em suas mãos escorregadias, quando uma voz claramente _viva_ gritou perto da sua orelha.

"CORRA!"

A ruiva obedeceu sem pensar, seguindo o loiro que jamais vira antes, sem nem saber o que ele pretendia enquanto entrava em seu carro e saia atropelando os mortos em seu caminho. Só percebeu depois, ao ouvir a grande explosão que estilhaçou todos os vidros, que a única coisa que você podia fazer com mortos era, bem, colocar fogo neles. Cinzas não podiam perseguir ninguém. E, virando-se para ele pela primeira vez, ela disse:

"Obrigada."

"Espero que isso tenha te ensinado uma lição sobre o ramo imobiliário" ele falou, ainda dirigindo loucamente, apesar dos cortes no rosto e nos braços. "Viver perto dos mortos é a melhor maneira de se juntar a eles mais rápido, então, tenha sempre com você um coquetel molotov"

"Tentarei lembrar disso se algum dia precisar de uma casa" ela respondeu, cruzando os braços, e o loiro riu.

"Se o mundo não acabar primeiro, claro." a voz dele era tão natural que ela riu.

"Eu sou a Ginny. Weasley."

"Meu nome é Draco, e, de nada, Ginny Weasley."

E os dois dirigiram muito acima do limite permitido, tentando fugir do fim que se aproximava, em um carro cheio de coquetéis molotovs. Porque _isso_, claro, não poderia dar errado.


	7. Infidelidade

**Infidelidade**

Verdade seja dita, eles nunca deixaram uma pista, algo que pudesse ser achado. Seus planos eram perfeitos e maquiavélicos, sem falhas, e ninguém mais poderia ter descoberto o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ela aprendera com os irmãos a mentir com perfeição, enganar com um sorriso, esconder sem falhas. Ele aprendera com seu pai a nunca revelar demais a respeito do que sentia, nunca mudar o tom de voz, nunca dar explicações do que fazia.

Talvez nem mesmo eles soubessem o que realmente sentiam um pelo outro, pois tudo que tinham de lutadores, tinham de covardes, e não admitiriam o que considerariam uma 'derrota'. Se havia algo em comum entre Draco e Ginny é que ambos precisavam se sentir no controle da situação. Contavam histórias um para o outro, riam juntos, faziam sexo sem saber que era amor. No final, as roupas eram limpas com a magia doméstica formidável que só Molly Weasley poderia ensinar, os cheiros apagados com perfeição, as alianças polidas - até sorriam ao ler o nome dos conjuges. Achavam que era apenas diversão.

Mas Luna tinha a alma de um artista e era capaz de perceber todas a sutilezas. Achando-a maluca, quase ninguém reparara no quanto ela era capaz de ler as pessoas. Não foi preciso mais do que uma palavra para que ela soubesse toda a verdade.

"Weasley." - ele disse, e foi tudo que foi preciso.

"Potter, Malfoy." - ela corrigiu, e para Luna a verdade era cristalina.

Eles estavam irrevogavelmente apaixonados um pelo outro.

(Ela parou e imaginou o mundo de Harry, e ele era como uma bola de neve partindo no chão: toda a magia era apenas brilho falso, óleo e poeira, no que parecia ser uma casa estruturada, agora para sempre partida, sob seus olhos azuis).


	8. Lionheart

**Lionheart**

Não eram tempos de cavalheirismo, aqueles. Era um tempo de suor, sangue, doenças, infestações. Era o tempo de expurgar os infieis da Terra Santa, de lutar por aquilo que pertencia a cristandade. Aquele era um tempo para guerreiros endurecidos, para pessoas de boa saúde. Para homens corajosos se provarem.

Draco não era nenhuma daquelas coisas.

No entanto, era a obrigação dele partir com seu rei, então, ele o fez. Juntou seus homens, hasteou sua bandeira, e seguiu com Ricardo para o meio de um deserto tortuoso, infeliz, que matava homens apenas com o poder do sol lá em cima.

Ele estava lá, e pensava em sua casa. Nos campos verdejantes que tinham na Inglaterra, nas fazendas produtivas. Em sua boa esposa inglesa, com quadris largos e um sorriso franco, de quem sabe o que quer. Nos cabelos brilhantes que faziam o pôr do sol parecer opaco, e em sua voz mandona exigindo que ele voltasse para ela.

Ele a amava, e no entanto, desejava que tivessem nascido com os papeis trocados. Ela tinha um coração para aquilo, tão furiosa quando o próprio Ricardo, e com um sub-comandante como Ginny, eles teriam vencido muito mais rápido. Ela inspiraria a confiança de cada homem, e se tornaria o favorito de seu Rei, enquanto ele seria uma boa esposa que poderia aproveitar sua propriedade e seu dinheiro sem ter que ficar impaciente com todos aqueles conselho de guerra.

Por outro lado, ela definitivamente se tornaria um dos favoritos de Ricardo - e se tinha algo que Draco não saberia fazer, mulher ou homem, era dividir.

Então era melhor suportar e esperar que conseguisse voltar à Inglaterra, para os braços de sua mulher, que jamais correria o risco de chamar atenção do Rei.

Sendo mulher, ela não fazia seu tipo.

E, ao menos por isso, Draco agradecia a seu rei.


	9. Astarte

**Astarte**

Eu a vi pela primeira vez em quase de manhã, e ela estava mais gloriosa do que pode ser aceito para os mortais. Seus cabelos loiros brilhavam no sol nascente, seus brincos de diamante enchiam as mechas de todas as cores possíveis. Seu rosto era perfeito, rosado, a pele clara como leite, sem marca alguma - mas eu sabia, por seus olhos, que era feroz e que não iria deixar aquilo passar; um Malfoy tomando café com uma Weasley pé-rapada, agindo como um rapazinho apaixonado.

Ela queria guerra, e sabia que iria ganhar. Astoria Greengrass nunca perdia nada.

E ela foi gentil comigo, deixando o desprezo velado. Foi agradável, e nos pediu para não deixar de enviar convites quando marcassemos a data do casamento.

Tudo nela falava gritava luxo. O sorriso aberto para Draco era como uma leoa mostrando os dentes para uma rival, e no entanto, ela parecia uma estrela caida do firmamento - como Draco.

Quis não pensar nisso, quis acreditar nele - em nós dois, e em toda a paixão que ele me demonstrava.

Eu a vi novamente e estava anoitecendo, mas nem mesmo a luz errante poderia me fazer confundi-la, suas longas pernas brancas entrelaçadas ao quadril do meu namorado, sentada sobre ele, cavalgando com urgência, com força, com glória.

E, no momento final daquele abraço traidor, ela sorriu para mim, me vendo parada embaixo do portal, o único sorriso que mostraria todas as vezes seguintes que a vi.

Vitória.


	10. Realização

**Realização**

Desprezo. Raiva. Inveja. Tentação. Tensão. Tesão. Terror. Duvida. Confusão. Desejo. Arrependimento. Descontração. Alegria. Dúvida. Dúvida. Dúvida. Luxúria. Perseguição. Irritação. Amolação. Descontrole. Beijos e beijos e abraços por dias. Seriedade. Paixão. Desafio.

Todos os dias, a cada dia, era a mesma coisa. E todos os dias, todas as coisas, se passavam novamente entre os dois. Por meses e meses – quase dois anos inteiros. Até eles poderem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Amor.


	11. Só Mais Um

**Só Mais Um**

Severus Snape era um homem muito reservado, não porque não gostasse de falar, mas porque sabia que não adiantava alertar os outros para os perigos à sua frente. Isso provavelmente só faria que eles se jogassem de cabeça exatamente naquilo que lhes dissera para evitar.

Snape sabia muito bem que era algo como pena que fazia com que a bela e popular Ginny Weasley desse atenção a um Draco que parecia cada vez mais com um fantasma, vagando sem rumo pelo castelo, chorando sozinho pelos cantos, recusando toda ajuda. Mas não recusava as palavras dela, e quando a olhava, era o único momento em que parecia _vivo_. Era como se a morte que ele tramava estivesse ganhando-o, tirando os breves momentos em que a ruiva se aproximava e enchia seu passo de um novo ritmo, mais firme, mais confiante.

Ele conhecia muito bem aquele comportamento, pois não fizera a mesma coisa? Não tinha se deixado encantar por uma ruiva grifinória com a lingua cortante e a vontade de ferro? E não era exatamente _por isso_ que estava ali agora, observando aquelas crianças? Por Lily, por seu sacrificio, por suas promessas?

Então ele também poderia ter dito ao menino que não adiantaria, que ele acabaria colocando os pés pelas mãos, e perdendo-a para o herói da Grifinória, porque as histórias se repetem de novo e de novo. E tão certo quanto a neve no inverno, Draco conseguiu provocar aquela exata situação que vinha tentando evitar, e mostrou sua verdadeira cara para a garota. A mágoa nos olhos de Ginny naquela noite, na enfermaria, eram um eco muito alto dos olhos de Lily naquela noite na frente do Buraco do Retrato. E ele sabia como iria acabar aquilo, e talvez por isso, tenha punido Harry com ainda mais rigorosidade que o normal.

Ele era o pai dele todo de novo. O mesmo inferno na vida do menino que precisava proteger.

Tentou dizer a Draco que precisava seguir em frente, tentou dizer para ele que existiriam outras mulheres, que existiriam outros amores, maiores e mais fortes, que poderiam finalmente ajudar aquela dor a passar.

Mas não pode.

Snape sabia demais para mentir.


	12. Sandcastles In The Sand

**Fic escrita para o projeto "E Se..." da seção Draco & Ginny do fórum 6v. **

**Prompt: "E Se Draco & Ginny fossem melhores amigos?"**

**Quaisquer semelhanças com How I Met Your Mother não são mera coincidência, eu realmente me inspirei na série. xD**

* * *

**Sandcastles In The Sand**

Eles eram completamente diferentes, mesmo assim, em seu coração, eram muito parecidos. Eles se completavam: um dizia o que o outro precisava ouvir, e compartilhavam as dores e alegrias com as mesmas brincadeiras cortantes e palavras ásperas – há muito tempo tinham aprendido que não deveriam demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Eram uma dupla, e quando os viam juntos, sabiam que eram iguais – nunca sequer cogitaram que fossem um casal, pois era claro que _ela _era muito diferente dos alvos comuns dele: muito esperta, muito bem resolvida, muito mulher. Ginevra Weasley era uma mulher, com uma carreira, uma vida amorosa respeitável, e hábitos que só podia ter aprendido crescendo em volta de um número absurdo de homens.

Eles sentavam juntos, depois de um longo dia de trabalho, com suas roupas formais – ele jamais era visto sem a sua, ela era, afinal, a marca de seu pedigree – e pediam whisky de fogo, da melhor qualidade, velho o suficiente para poder pedir seu próprio whisky; debochando dos amigos que tinham, rindo do casamento simples e feliz de Ron e Hermione (uma grande bola casada, misturada, como se fossem apenas um, dizia Harry, desejando o mesmo para si, e os dois o chamavam de menininha); e arranjando companheiros do sexo oposto para partilharem suas camas por uma noite e nada mais. Eram amigos, apenas isso, melhores amigos, e nada mais.

(Não falavam sobre aquela noite na qual ele a vira chorando a respeito do ex-namorado que a trocara por uma garota que não jogava Quadribol, na qual tinham rido e feito graça do marketing que tinham feito dela quando jovem, até seus lábios se encontrarem e seus corpos se misturarem na cama; tinham jurado nunca falar nisso; Harry jamais os perdoaria).

Eram Draco & Ginny, Ginny & Draco, dois solteirões felizes com sua condição, desapegados do amor, desapegados de qualquer paixão que ardesse por mais de uma noite. Não havia nada ali para ninguém ver, não havia nada além do óbvio, nada além da amizade inesperada e curiosa que tinham construído na vida adulta.

(E se às vezes ele a olhava de forma terna demais enquanto ela não via, ou se sorria toda vez que dizia o nome dela; se ela se exasperava com as jogadas de sedução que ele aplicava e desviava o olhar do dele quando começava a demorar-se tempo demais, se cogitavam repetir o momento que passara, e ter ainda mais, se imaginavam um futuro e sonhavam com detalhes românticos, então era apenas o momento de mais uma dose, mais uma paquera, mais qualquer coisa que os desviasse daquilo que jamais poderiam confessar).


	13. Ownership

**Ownership**

Eu sempre tive Draco. Mesmo quando ele me virava as costas, e mesmo quando ele não me contava as coisas, Draco era meu. Ele era meu de formas que os outros não conseguiam entender: não era seu corpo, era sua alma. Não importava que ele tivesse outras mulheres em seus braços, eu era a única mulher que sabia quem ele era, bem no fundo. Eu tinha Draco, como ninguém mais poderia ter, a não ser Narcissa. Ele nunca se apaixonaria por outra mulher, pois ele nunca se abriria o suficiente para isso.

Então, quando ele começou a encontrar a garota Weasley em corredores vazios, eu não dei atenção. Ela era bonita e despertava o desejo, e Deus sabe que até mesmo isso me era um alívio ao ver os olhos mortos dele em nosso salão comunal. Draco deveria brilhar, o centro das atenções, mas agora era um fracassado desgarrado no meio de nós. Um pária. Se a garota Weasley conseguia acender alguma coisa do fogo de sua alma, eu estava era grata. Nunca seria mais do que atração, e logo acabaria.

Quando o tempo passou e ele continuava a vê-la, eu o confrontei sobre o assunto, e ele garantiu que era apenas um jogo - um jogo que ele iria ganhar. Eu sabia o quanto significaria para ele ter a mulher de Potter em suas mãos, e não podia negar a ele esse prazer - um prazer que eu já tinha ao ouvir suas justificativas. Elas eram mais um sinal de que apenas _eu_ o tinha, e apenas de mim ele aceitaria questionamentos. Só muito tempo depois eu percebi que não podia lhe negar nada.

Blaise me alertou, mas eu também não dei grandes atenções a ele. Eu queria me manter segura no conhecimento de que só eu poderia ter Draco, e estava segura demais para lembrar que ninguém ganha jogo nenhum se não arriscar, e que para vencer é preciso entrar com tudo. Não acho que nem mesmo Draco soubesse que ele estava apostando seu coração.

Eu era uma menina tola, certa de que ele sempre voltaria, e por essa exata confiança, ele quem passou a me ter. Eu esperava-o, paciente, enquanto ele trocava beijos e carícias com a ruiva, e aceitava suas desculpas de que não era nada além de sexo. Mal sabia eu, aos dezessete, que sexo é muito mais que prazer mesmo quando escondido na capa da luxúria. Ele se entregava a ela, pouco a pouco, e era ela quem o tinha.

Acho que só entendi realmente isso quando vi Weasley e Potter juntos no julgamento dos Malfoy. Ela mal parecia notar Draco, embora fosse claro que o sol se levantava para ele onde os pés dela passavam; e provavelmente mal conseguia vê-lo porque Potter lhe ofuscava completamente. Eu poderia rir da ironia da situação - eu, tolamente aguardando um homem que amava outra, que por sua vez tinha uma adoração tola por um menino-herói. Foi só quando Potter a olhou de volta, da mesma forma, que eu entendi que Draco e eu estávamos perdidos. Ele tinha querido tê-la, e agora ela o tinha, o que ficava claro em seus olhos ensombreados; que provavelmente eram iguais aos meus ao vê-lo olhá-la daquela forma. E, para nós, não restaria nada que não fosse o sofrimento de não ser a primeira escolha.

Então, com o que restava de meu orgulho, eu me levantei e parti, deixando para trás meu Draco e também seu poder sobre mim. A Espanha apagaria minhas feridas, mas as dele continuaram abertas, sangrando a cada aceno de cabeça que trocava com os Potter.


	14. Apesar de Tudo

**Apesar de Tudo**

O frio o abraçava, entrando em cada pequeno poro de sua pele, profundo demais para ser físico. Não havia dor, porque para haver dor, é preciso haver alma, e a dele começava a se esvair nos corredores infestados do prédio que se recusava a aceitar que havia uma nova ordem, que Voldemort era passado, que Potter vencera.

E ele realmente vencera, em todos os aspectos. As imagens em sua mente eram flashs que provavam isso centenas de vezes, de milhares de formas. A voz trêmula de Dumbledore, e o grito raivoso do garoto. O corpo muito vivo do rapaz que encarava o Lord das Trevas, os gritos alucinados da sua tia. O olhar firme e cheio de sentimento de Ginevra Weasley ao olhá-lo.

As pequenas marcas da derrota última. Sua mente o forçava a lembrar das mãos se tocando, e das palavras sussurradas, das confidências e confissões trocadas por dois exilados da guerra que tinham ajudado a começar em sua inocencia, que tinha roubado sua infancia. Não conseguia, agora, ver o conforto das palavras dela, apenas o desejo que nunca fora consumado, o beijo que nunca fora dado, ou os olhares de completa entrega. Agora, só restava a forma como o rosto dela olhava para Potter, como ele a pegava nos braços, segurando sua cabeça por uma mecha dos cabelos flamejantes, beijando-a com uma paixão que ele nunca julgara o grifinório capaz de sentir. Agora, ele só via a perda e o que nunca poderia ter sido entre eles, o rosto dela o evitando durante o julgamento e os olhos tristes de quando ela deixara clara sua escolha.

Mas tinha havido algo mais, algo que insistia em partir a barreira de névoa construída em torno dele; algo importante de lembrar, e a voz suave de Ginny chegou em seus ouvidos quase mortos.

"Nunca poderia dar certo, mas não significa que eu não senti - não significa que eu não te ame."

Ela o amava. Ela o amava. Ela o amava. Ele tinha que lutar.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_


	15. Instável

**Instável**

Ginny chegou do treino para achar uma casa vazia. Não foi óbvio, a princípio - Draco poderia ter ido a qualquer lugar, e não era raro que ele desaparecesse por alguns dias depois de brigas como as que tinham tido naquela manhã.

Sempre as mesmas brigas. Sempre as mesmas dúvidas.

Percebeu devagar. Quando foi fazer chá, não viu no armário a caneca preferida de Draco. E, na escrivaninha, não estavam os costumeiros papéis. O medo e a ansiedade foram tomando conta dela conforme abria as gavetas que não tinham mais nada dentro. No armário, as roupas elegantes de Draco tinham desaparecido. Não havia mais outra escova de dente no banheiro.

Não conseguia sequer chorar. Não tinha sobre o que derramar suas lágrimas. Nem fotos, nem cartas dele; era como se nunca tivesse estado ali, como se nunca tivesse existido. Tudo estava absolutamente organizado, mas parecia que a casa perdera a alma. Não era mais um lar - e não era mais a casa deles.

Doeu. Doeu, mas não ficou verdadeiramente surpresa. Muitas vezes ele tinha dito que não aguentava mais, e Deus sabia que Lucius e Narcissa nunca tinham apoiado a decisão dele de viver com ela, tentando fazê-lo ir embora. As brigas eram a única constante no relacionamento com um homem que era inconstante e não sabia exatamente o que queria. Draco Malfoy nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que tinha forças para lutar por algo, ou por alguém. Era fadado a acabar um dia, tinham lhe dito, e ela tentara não acreditar - Ginny queria acreditar no melhor dos outros, queria acreditar no amor que sentiam.

O que mais doía era que ele tivesse ido embora daquela forma, sem nem um bilhete, uma palavra, um adeus; mas Ginny sempre soube que ele era um covarde, e sua falta de coragem o definia. Ele jamais conseguiria encará-la e dizer que já não acreditava neles, e talvez até, se tentasse, falharia em sua resolução. Não, tinha que ter ido embora no ímpeto, pois caso parasse para pensar, o medo se apoderava dele e ficava imóvel. Ela sabia disto muito bem.

Lucius e Narcissa não estavam em casa, e não conseguiu quaisquer notícias dele. No Ministério, tudo que sabiam era que Draco Malfoy tinha saído do país acompanhado dos pais. Ginny ignorou os olhares de pena direcionados a ela, e ignorou solenemente os discursos feitos por seus irmãos, seus pais, Harry e Hermione. Eles gritavam em ódio e indignação, e Ginny sabia que isso era fácil - negar o que fora, acreditar no sangue quente. Era mais fácil para eles se pudessem simplesmente odiá-lo por como fora do que terem que encarar que ela também tinha culpa naquilo, que também errara, que também falhara. Ginny não o odiava. Tinham sido bons seis meses, e ela não voltaria atrás por nada. Tinha vivido, dizia a si mesma, mesmo que tivesse acabado daquela forma.

Por algum tempo, eles tinham se amado, e isso era o suficiente - ao menos enquanto acreditasse que fora verdade.


	16. Além da Simplicidade

**Além da Simplicidade**

- Eu te odeio.

- Eu também te odeio, mas não é tão simples. Acredite, eu queria que fosse simples. Eu queria não te querer, e ai você poderia simplesmente morrer, e eu não ia ligar; aliás, eu provavelmente daria uma festa de comemoração, alguns dias atrás.

- Eu não sei nem porque eu ainda me importo!

- E é _por isso_ que não é simples! Eu também não sei porque, mas _alguma coisa aconteceu_, Ginny. As coisas mudaram quando você me beijou.

- Eu não te...

- Admita, Weasley, você me beijou primeiro. E segundo, também, devo dizer.

- Ora, seu...

- Então, case comigo, Ginny, porque eu me importo também; e eu cansei de me esconder. Eu te odeio, mas quero você, e não importa o porque.


	17. Um Casamento de Conveniência

**Um Casamento de Conveniência**

- Eu quero que você saia de casa.

- O que?

- Ou melhor, eu vou sair de casa. Você pode ficar com a casa. Ela não vai me fazer falta.

- Que loucura é essa...? De onde veio isso?

- Estou cansado. Cansado de ser o segundo lugar, cansado de ser o segundo melhor, cansado de...

- Eu escolhi _você_. Eu casei _com você_. Não existe...

- Não minta, Ginny. Você ainda se importa com ele, provavelmente sempre vai se importar. Ele é seu conto de fadas, no final, e não eu. Então, eu vou embora, porque nosso casamento foi só conveniente para você, e agora acabou. Eu não quero mais viver assim.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Não pode simplesmente ir embora assim! Minha família! E tudo que eu fiz por você! O que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou dizer?

- Honestamente, querida, eu não dou a mínima.

Ele saiu pela porta, deixando-a no batente. Não levou nem mesmo suas roupas, nada além da carteira e a varinha. No fundo, Ginny sabia que ele estava certo, e o que o amor deles tinha desaparecido há muito tempo, uma encenação e um hábito, ao invés de uma realidade. Subindo as escadas devagar, ela observou o escritório dele, e os papéis bagunçados.

Em cima da mesa, uma foto mostrava ela sorrindo para Draco; em outra eles se tocavam de leve ao passar um papel; em mais uma ele a encarava de longe enquanto ela conversava com Angelina na festa do Holyhead Harpies. Não eram nada de incriminador, mas Ginny entendia porque tinham enfurecido Harry ao ponto dele ir embora sem se importar com as consequências. Em cada uma delas, o amor sufocado entre Draco e Ginny brilhava, forte o suficiente para iluminar toda Paris, e ela soube que jamais deveria ter desistido daquilo.

Harry tinha razão, aquele era seu verdadeiro conto de fadas.


	18. Dirty and not so Little Secret

**Dirty (and not so) Little Secret**

- Se eu te ajudasse, você seria mais que isso. Você seria a estrela.

As palavras dele eram uma mera conveniência, algo sem sentido, misturado com os beijos desesperados que trocavam deitados na cama. Ele descia por seu pescoço, as mãos cheias dos fios cor de cobre, e ela respirava fundo para responder.

- É, mas você não pode me ajudar, lembra? - ela falou, entre tremores. - Eu não quero que o Harry saiba, e você não quer que ninguém saiba que está comendo uma amante de trouxas.

Ele riu, antes de passar a língua no mamilo dela de leve.

- Você tem razão - ele falou, antes de voltar a sugar com vontade. - Ou talvez...

Os dentes dele estavam em seu corpo, explorando-a e marcando-a, e apesar do prazer que fazia seu corpo vibrar, ela o segurou. Ele fez uma expressão desapontada, tentando aproximar-se novamente do corpo da ruiva.

- Você vai precisar aprender a se comportar antes - ela falou, rindo e empurrando-o, de forma que ela ficasse por cima, movendo-se de forma lenta e precisa, uma provocação.

- Talvez me comportar mal não seja tão ruim assim, se essa é a punição - ele sussurrou, puxando-a novamente para si, e Ginny riu.

Não queria nenhuma marca que a fizesse perceber que pertenciam um ao outro.


	19. Skeleton Guns Are Wedding Bells

**Skeleton guns are wedding bells in the attic**

Ele acenara a cabeça, mas ela sequer o olhara duas vezes. Era como se nada jamais tivesse acontecido, como se ela sempre tivesse sido a garota preciosa de Potter, a pequena Ginny Weasley-Potter. Ela parecia ter esquecido que um dia fora Ginevra, que o acompanhara a bailes, que fugira com ele de Paris, que gritara seu nome aos quatro ventos em uma praia em Capri, que trocara juras de amor com ele em um chalé nos Alpes. Como se aquele ano, no qual tinham dividido tudo e tomado o globo com seus esquemas e paixões não tivesse existido.

Claro, não dera certo depois, mas isso não significava que não tinha acontecido. Ele não esquecera, pelo contrário, guardara na cabeça cada pequena aventura, cada mínimo beijo, cada olhar e dedos entrelaçados, como uma peça de museu, uma maravilha para ser vista por turistas e jovens. Ela, aparentemente, o enterrara como um tesouro amaldiçoado, nas praias de uma ilha deserta, para jamais ser novamente encontrado.

Ele achava que eles tinham sido o grande romance, o grande amor, a memória eterna da vida um do outro. Mas, talvez, estivesse errado. Talvez Potter tivesse ganhado-o nisso, de novo. Talvez ela gostasse mais de contos de fada do que de romances épicos.

Mal sabia ele que, no fundo, ela temia olhar novamente e nunca mais conseguir desviar os olhos.


	20. Memórias Póstumas de Draco & Ginny

**Memórias Póstumas de Draco & Ginny**

Ginny tentou evitar, mas apesar de grande parte da população bruxa estar reunida no Baile de aniversário do fim da guerra contra voldemort, seus cabelos vermelhos eram fáceis demais de achar, difíceis demais de confundir. Aquela deveria ser uma festa alegre, de boas notícias, o anúncio de seu casamento eminente deveria servir como um sopro de esperança para a comunidade que vinha encarando a imensa dificuldade que era se reerguer de um período no qual a lei servira contra si mesma. Era melhor assim, ela sabia, e preferia não ter que olhar nos olhos machucados de Draco, sabendo que o tinha traído muito mais com este anuncio do que jamais traíra Harry nos braços dele; mas ele jamais a deixaria ir embora assim.

De certa forma, ele não poderia culpá-la: ele não a amava, ele nunca se entregaria a ela, nunca a assumiria. Ela era um consolo, um conforto, um ombro amigo para chorar e um corpo quente para aquecer sua cama, mas não tinha e nunca teria seu coração. Era apenas sexo, e ela sabia disso, e preferia um casamento firme com um amor morno a uma paixão devastadora que a consumiria, a deixando vazia e sozinha quando ele se cansasse dela.

"Ginevra", ele disse, e sua voz era firme. "Não ache que vai simplesmente ir embora."

Ele tinha os dedos em torno de seu pulso, e ela poderia gritar, mas de que adiantaria? Em seu desespero para não ser encontrada, ela tinha se afastado demais do resto dos convidados. Ninguém a ouviria.

"O que você quer, Draco?"

Ele respirou fundo, olhando para ela.

"Quero saber o motivo disso. Eu sei perfeitamente bem que você já não ama Potter."

"Está enganado" ela disse, e ele riu de maneira debochada. "Existem muitas formas de amar alguém."

"Ele não faz seu sangue ferver" ele sussurrou, subindo com a mão pelas costas nuas, vendo sua pele se eriçar com o contato. "Não faz seu coração disparar," continuou, os dedos passando por cima do ombro de descendo pelo colo, "e não é o nome dele que você grita quando está sozinha e fazendo..."

Ela empurrou a mão dele violentamente para longe dela.

"Harry é um homem bom e honrado" ela falou, piscando para tentar conter as lágrimas. "E vai ser bom para mim. _Ele_ me ama. _Ele_ vai me assumir. _Ele_ me merece, Draco Malfoy, e você não."

Os olhos dele apenas a fitaram por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

"Você tem razão." Draco colocou a mão no bolso. "E eu te amo, Ginevra, e é por isso que eu vou deixar você ser dele, porque é ele, e não eu, quem merece ter alguém como você"

Ele ergueu a mão, apontando a varinha para ela.

"Draco, o que...?"

Mas ela nunca acabou a frase, e quando lhe perguntaram por onde tinha andado, ela disse que tinha precisado pegar um pouco de ar. Ela não lembraria nunca da conversa que tivera, ou das diversas ocasiões nas quais se perdera nos braços do loiro. E, se o olhar ao mesmo tempo brilhante e triste do homem a intrigava vez ou outra, logo fazia questão de descartar. Ela nunca se importara com Draco Malfoy, afinal.


	21. Cruciatus É Para Os Fracos

**Cruciatus É Para Os Fracos**

"Então, Srta. Weasley. Parece que, mais uma vez, você foi encontrada na cena do crime."

Os olhos de Amycus brilhavam perigosamente, e tinha um sorriso maldoso no rosto. Ao lado dele, as feições de Malfoy estavam escondidas na sombra. Ginny levantou o queixo, desafiando-o.

"Parece que você não consegue me controlar, afinal."

"Ah, sim... Eu diria que a maldição cruciatus já se tornou cosquinhas para você. Mas não se preocupe... Você vai aprender qual é o seu lugar."

Ele deu um passo a frente, sem nenhum sinal de que pegaria a varinha, e a segurou pelo braço.

"Ahem" fez Draco, dois passos atrás do professor. "Se me permite, professor, eu gostaria de ficar encarregado deste caso."

O Comensal da Morte olhou para o loiro, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto.

"É meu dever como Monitor garantir que os alunos cumpram as ordens", falou novamente, a voz calma mas cheia de maldade. "E... Tem muito tempo, Senhor. Estou preso no castelo, afinal."

O homem deu uma risadinha antes de acenar.

"Claro. Tenho certeza que fará Srta. Weasley gritar."

"Ah, acredite", falou o loiro, sorrindo também. "Ela vai _aprender a gostar_."

"Vocês tem meia-hora" declarou o homem, saindo da sala. "Estarei esperando lá fora."

Draco aproximou-se rapidamente da menina, encostando-a na parede, que respondeu entre dentes.

"Você é desprezível, Malfoy. Devia ao menos dizer a verdade: que estava louco para fazer isso há muito tempo."

Ele deu uma risadinha, sem tocar nela fora o braço que a segurava.

"É melhor você começar a fingir, Weasley, antes que ele venha ver se estou te punindo."

Ela o olhou, chocada.

"Eu não tenho o menor desejo de ter você contra sua vontade, mas acredite, ele adoraria cada momento. Agora, vamos ver quais são suas habilidades teatrais."

"Você é estranho, Malfoy..." ela falou, ainda intrigada. "Quase bom, eu diria."

"Você diz _isso_ porque eu não vou realmente fazer nada. Se me experimentasse de verdade, ai você saberia que sou muito mais do que _bom_."

Ela engoliu uma risada de deboche.

"Você é um porco arrogante, não é?"

"Chega de conversa, Weasley. Está na hora de gritar por mais."

E, apoiando-se na cadeira, ele começou a produzir sons ritmados e barulhos o suficiente para enganar alguém do lado de fora. Era humilhante estar ali e fingir que algo estava acontecendo, mas ainda assim, era a melhor opção. Aquela era a forma dele de salvá-la, afinal, e ela não poderia deixar de agradecer.


	22. All I Want Is Everything

**All I Want Is Everything**

Não era nada - nem mesmo poderiam chamar de amizade, era apenas conveniência. Sabiam como provocar o outro melhor que ninguém, sabiam exatamente como deveriam se encostar. O ódio que crescera entre os dois era intenso demais para ser expresso de apenas uma forma, era preciso tudo. Eram precisos arranhões e esquemas, mordidas e mentiras, gemidos e revelações. Era um eterno jogo que ambos queriam vencer - na cama como na vida.

Enquanto trocavam beijos como se fossem punições, declaravam guerra um ao outro e planejavam como derrubarem-se. Entre os lençóis, discutiam o próximo confronto, provocando-se sem parar. Só não eram capazes de perceber que, no final, não lutavam um contra o outro, e sim um pelo outro contra o mundo inteiro. Mas, nada jamais poderia ser simples com Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley.


	23. Em Todo Lugar

**Em Todo Lugar**

Ginny Weasley estava em cada canto do mundo. Nos casais felizes em Paris e nas mulheres explosivas da Espanha, no branco dos templos da Grécia e nas areias finas do país que ela visitara. Estava nos olhos hipnotizantes das indianas e na falsa fragilidade das japonesas. Seus cabelos eram um reflexo do Grand Canyon e seus segredos faziam Macchu Picchu fácil de achar. Estava presente nas súbitas quedas dos Andes e nos tremores frequentes da Nova Zelândia. Era tão transparente quanto as águas da Polinésia, e tão imprevisível quanto os vulcões da Islândia. Não havia lugar no mundo onde pudesse se esconder dela quando até as planíces da Sibéria o lembravam da primeira noite desde que ela o deixara e Moscou parecia tentar enlouquecê-lo com a multidão de ruivas que nunca seriam Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Voltou para Inglaterra sem nada em suas mãos, a não ser sete letras arrumadas em três palavras.

Agora ela seria sua - para sempre.


	24. All This You Can Leave Behind

**All This You Can Leave Behind**

Não foi nenhuma provocação, nenhuma palavra, nada do nervosismo esperado. Ginny Weasley estava calma, tão absurdamente calma que tinha perturbado todos aqueles que deveriam ajudá-la. Ela sentara como uma manequim enquanto pintavam seu rosto e arrumavam seu cabelo, nada dissera enquanto colocaram o vestido e arrumaram o véu. Não se movera enquanto tentavam animá-la, ou chorou quando sua mãe a abraçou. Ela fazia tudo que deveria fazer, mas estava claro que ainda que não falhasse em nada, seu espírito estava tão distante, que nada eram além de gestos sem significado. E, fora por isso que, apesar do costume, Harry estava à sua frente minutos antes do casamento. Não dissera uma palavra sobre sua aparência, ainda que estivesse lindíssima, tudo que ele sempre sonhara. Ginny o olhara com uma curiosidade educada, completamente destituida do fogo que fora a razão para ele se apaixonar por ela.

- Você não deveria estar fazendo isso.

- Isso o quê?

- Casar - ele falou, e depois completou. - Comigo.

- Não seja tolo, Harry... - a voz dela continuava sem emoção. - É apenas o nervosismo normal de...

- Não - ele falou, cortando-a. - Isso é um erro. Você nunca deveria ter aceitado, e eu nunca deveria ter pedido.

Ela o olhou, franzindo a testa, claramente sem entender.

- Eu achei que, com o tempo, eu apagaria as marcas _dele_. Eu achei que você iria acabar esquecendo. Eu achei que... Céus. Eu achei que eu fosse seu final feliz, depois de ter se decepcionado tanto... Mas não. Honestamente, Ginny... Eu te amo, mas... Se você pensar no futuro, você vai perceber que sempre vai ser ele. Sempre vai se perguntar o que poderia ter sido, se tivesse lutado. E eu nunca terei sido nada se não a escolha mais óbvia, o caminho mais fácil... Mas você merece mais do que o fácil. Céus, eu mereço mais que isso.

Os olhos dela agora estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto do noivo.

- Harry, me perdoe... Eu não...

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para ela com a dor plenamente sobre controle.

- Não é só sua culpa. Agora, vá embora, Gin... Eu ouso dizer que Draco Malfoy já te esperou demais.

E, com um beijo suave no rosto dele, ela partiu.


	25. All That You Reason

**All That You Reason, It's Only Time**

As camadas e mais camadas do vestido atrapalhavam ao tentar ir mais rápido, além de chamarem atenção dos passantes para ela. Certamente parecia uma noiva em fuga, o cabelo caindo solto por baixo da grinalda, o véu há muito perdido. Alguns trouxas tiravam fotos, e em breve, com a sorte que tinha, seria vista por alguém que comunicaria O Profeta Diário ou o Semanário das Bruxas. Aquele era um escândalo que todos matariam para cobrir, e tinha pouco tempo para ir embora antes de ser cercada de curiosos.

Era provável que arranjasse problemas se simplesmente corresse para a divisória entre as plataformas 9 e 10 - não seria nada discreto - então precisaria improvisar. Desacelerando, começou a lançar olhares para trás como se estivesse assustada ou fugindo, e em poucos momentos os todos olhavam na direção da entrada da estação, talvez esperando ver alguma coisa que justificasse o terror no rosto dela. A bruxa encostou de leve nas divisórias, permitindo-se escorregar até o outro lado.

A plataforma 9 e 3/4 estava praticamente vazia aquela hora, mas mesmo em uma multidão ela o encontraria em poucos segundos. Aproximando-se em passos rápidos, ela o chamou.

- Draco!

As poucas pessoas em volta sequer tentaram disfarçar enquanto olhavam a interação dos dois, mas ela não se importou. Não seria nenhum segredo, afinal.

- Draco! - ela chamou novamente, e ele olhou a contragosto. Era claro que tinha reconhecido a voz da primeira vez, mas ainda assim pareceu chocado com sua aparência.

- O que está fazendo, Ginevra?

- Indo com você - ela respondeu, simplesmente.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- O que isso significa?

- Isso significa que eu estou cansada, que foi tudo uma mentira, que eu nunca iria deixar de me sentir culpada pelo que aconteceu entre nós, então eu estou indo com você.

- Eu não sou nenhuma espécie de nobre, mas não vou viver minha vida me sentindo culpado por roubar a mulher de outro homem. Vá embora, Ginny.

- Eu não casei - ela falou, chegando mais perto. - E se tiver que me sentir culpada por alguma coisa, eu prefiro me sentir culpada por _isso_.

Sem deixar que ele tivesse tempo de reagir, ela pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos, e o beijou.

- Eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida enganando Harry, dizendo que te esqueci. Eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida fazendo-o infeliz porque preferia estar com você. Eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida te procurando por cima do ombro. Não me importa se é errado, se eu sou uma traidora do sangue e você um ex-comensal, não importa se nossas famílias se odeiam, ou se todos esperam coisas diferentes de nós. Não importa, porque não é uma escolha que se faça baseado na razão. Eu amo você, Draco Malfoy, e vou com você.

E, desta vez, foi ele quem a beijou, a levando embora de tudo e todos, como deveria ter feito há muito tempo.


	26. And I'll Never Fill Up All I Find

**And I'll Never Fill Up All I Find**

No começo, a chamaram de traidora, cruel e interesseira. Conforme o tempo passou e ficou cada vez mais claro que suas decisões tinham sido acertadas, disseram que era corajosa, uma aventureira, que eram um símbolo do amor que vence todas as barreiras. Mas a verdade era que tinha apenas feito o que devia a si mesma. Não poderia ter, realmente, negado os sentimentos explosivos que Draco provocava nela, ou que seu amor por Harry jamais fora além da irmandade, não importando o quanto ela desejasse que fosse diferente, o quão conveniente fosse o casamento entre os dois.

Agora, tantos anos depois, ainda olhava nos olhos do marido com carinho, e sabia-se viva enquanto estava ao seu lado. Quando eles se tocavam, ela sentia os anos desaparecerem de seus ombros, como se todos os filhos, netos e bisnetos jamais tivessem existido e ainda fossem tão jovens quanto no dia que ela correra para ele na estação. E, enquanto permanecessem vivos, o amor entre eles continuaria a florescer eternamente.


	27. Chemistry and Timing

**Chemistry and Timing**

Para qualquer relacionamento dar certo, são precisas duas coisas: química e o momento certo. Ninguém poderia duvidar, desde a primeira interação dos dois que a química estava presente - mas o momento certo nunca veio. Não era o momento quando ela era criança, não era o momento quando o pai dele tinha destruído sua vida, não era o momento quando ela percebeu pela primeira vez que existiam outros homens que não Harry Potter nos braços de Michael Corner, não era o momento quando lutaram um contra o outro na sala de Dolores Umbridge, nem quando Voldemort queria que Draco matasse Dumbledore, ou quando a guerra estava solta e ambos estavam tentando se manter vivos. Não era a hora quando ela começou a jogar no Holyhead Harpies, ou quando ele limpava o nome da família, ou quando Harry a pediu em casamento. Não era o momento quando Narcissa apresentou Astoria como uma potencial futura nora, ou quando Ginny se descobriu grávida.

Mas, em cada um desses beijos, eles souberam que era certo estarem juntos, só nunca conseguiram fazer isso funcionar.


	28. Dance Dance Revolution

**Dance Dance Revolution**

O corpo dela se mexia com uma facilidade que ele invejava e não conseguia acompanhar. Era difícil sequer prestar atenção no que estava fazendo quando a saia dela movia de formas sinuosas e seus ombros nús ainda arranhados pelo começo da barba que crescia em seu queixo. Ele perdia o ritmo, perdia os pontos, e ela ria dele. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando, no final, ela ganhou e levantou os braços em comemoração.

"Aceite, Draco Malfoy, você é um perdedor sem ritmo." Ela riu, cheia de uma felicidade simples. "Não que eu já não soubesse que você não é capaz de manter um ritmo para salvar sua vida."

"Vá se foder" ele respondeu, mal humorado, e ela riu novamente.

"Você acabou de fazer isso" ela disse, dando a língua. "E acho que foi por isso que perdeu o ritmo."

"Vou te mostrar quem perde o ritmo aqui" ele falou, levantando-a contra a parede, de pernas abertas.

"Você é um péssimo perdedor, Malfoy" Ginny disse, mas exibiu o pescoço para ser beijado.

"E você adora" ele respondeu descendo os lábios pelo colo dela enquanto a pressionava com os quadris.

Logo nenhum dos dois estaria mais preocupado com o ritmo, ainda que o jogo continuasse a registrar o movimento dos corpos através do sensor, em uma dança tradicional demais para que este soubesse identificar.


	29. Metafísica

**Metafísica**

Tudo não era o bastante. Os corpos nús e entrelaçados, os olhos fixados uns nos outros, não era o suficiente. Era preciso mais - era preciso tudo, cada um de seus sentidos deveria estar inebriado pelo momento. Era preciso sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos umidos, do suor amargo, do desejo que os inundava. Era preciso provar a pele salgada, os lábios quentes, as mãos ásperas. Era preciso ouvir seu nome, repetir o do outro, ouvir a litania de palavras sem sentido misturadas com gemidos e promessas. Era preciso ver o futuro dentre as íris, cobiçá-lo e perseguí-lo. Era preciso sentir a magia de seu corpo reagir ao momento, tomar o controle como não acontecia desde a infância. Era preciso ser o sacrifício e o altar, o começo e o fim do universo, acreditar no milagre da vida que começava e terminava naquele exato momento, conforme se permitiam chegar ao mais alto dos céus, desfrutar do paraíso sabendo que este estava prestes a ser perdido. Era preciso perderem-se para poderem se encontrar novamente, um dia, uma vida - todas as vidas -, pois eram um só em essência, e mesmo que estivessem separados no corpo, jamais o estariam de fato. Eles pertenciam um ao outro de forma que nenhum outro amor e nenhuma outra existência poderia apagar ou desfazer.

E, ao se tornarem um par novamente, toda a vida acabou enquanto recomeçava.


	30. Coisas Frágeis

**Coisas Frágeis**

No fundo, você sempre soube que não ficaria com Ginny Weasley no final. Uma mulher como ela, toda força, independência e firmeza, linda por dentro como por fora, jamais poderia terminar com alguém tão sem graça como você. Apesar de todas as histórias, apesar de todas as controvérsias, apesar de tudo que se falou sobre você, não era o suficiente. Nunca seria o suficiente, nem mesmo sabia como tentar dar a ela tudo que ela precisava.

Mas, o que mais doía, era perder para _ele_ - justamente para ele, de quem você nunca gostara. Foi um interlúdio belo, no qual tudo era possível, no qual você era um homem melhor - mas ela o amava como você a amava, e ele a amava de volta, e você precisou deixá-la ir.

Você acreditou, por algum tempo, que era o conto de fadas dela; mas sempre existem outros contos de fadas, maiores e mais interessantes para seguir. Agora, tudo estava acabado, e você se tornaria a história de um belo romance encantado que ela contaria para os netos ao pé da lareira, como prelúdio para o maior romance de todos, no qual você jamais poderia se encaixar.


	31. Understanding Is More Than Accepting

**Understanding Is More Than Accepting**

O tempo que eles passavam juntos era... diferente. Draco conseguia ver quem ela era de verdade. Quando ele a levava para fazer treinamentos especiais de batalha, participar de discussões sobre projetos políticos no Ministério ou conversar com jovens garotas que aspiravam ser mais do que esposas a despeito dos desejos dos pais, ele sabia exatamente o que escolher.

Mais do que isso, ele se importava com os interesses que ela demonstrava além dos óbvios. Com ele, Ginny nunca se sentia definida por ser uma Weasley ou a namorada de Harry Potter, nem ele permitia que os outros a tratassem daquela forma. Sempre fazia questão de lembrar que ela era uma heroína da resistência por direito próprio, uma mulher de sucesso apenas pelo seu próprio talento em cima da vassoura e o de ninguém mais.

Ele não só surgia com estes programas, como a ouvia discursar, treinava com ela antes das aparições públicas. Estava muito além do trabalho dele as formas como procurava mais e mais interesses dela que pudesse estimular, mais formas de desafiá-la. No começo, tinha achado que era apenas como se trabalhava a imagem pública; mas conversando com as meninas no vestiário, descobriu que não era bem assim. Draco nunca a pressionara para mostrar que continuava tendo virtudes maternais mesmo jogando Quadribol como acontecera com Megan Madley; ou a levara para fazer doações para o tratamento dos animais expulsos da Floresta Proibida na guerra como June Wainwright; ou a vendera como a solteira mais desejável da Inglaterra como tinham feito com Cho Chang. Ele mostrava a todos apenas quem era Ginevra Molly Weasley, sem forçar qualquer barra para que ela fosse qualquer coisa que não era.

Logo ela reparou que, ao lado dele, tinha descoberto finalmente QUEM era Ginny Weasley - além dos rótulos que os outros colocavam. E, soube que, para Ginny Weasley, tudo que importava era descobrir Draco Malfoy.


	32. Accepting Defeat Is The Ultimate Victory

**Accepting Defeat Is The Ultimate Victory**

- Você deve ficar com ele.

- É isso? Assim? Eu sempre soube que você era um covarde, Draco, e sempre soube que você não me ama de verdade, mas nunca achei que fosse te ver aceitando perder para Harry Potter.

- Eu te amo, Ginny, mas você nunca vai acreditar em mim. Até por isso, é melhor que você fique com ele.

- Isso é só porque você quer pegar o caminho mais fácil!

- Acredite, não tem nada a ver com o que é mais fácil.

- Tem a ver com o que então?

- Raios, Ginny, o que você quer ouvir? A verdade é que você me fez melhor. Eu aprendi a ser uma pessoa melhor com você, e você cuidou de mim, e... Eu estava tão cheio de ódio, raiva, vingança; eu era perigoso para mim e para os outros. Eu acreditava que o mundo estava nos meus ombros e não sabia perder. Eu me odiava pelas coisas que precisava fazer, e você me ajudou a me curar. Você fez de mim um homem, uma pessoa da qual eu posso me orgulhar. Agora, olhe para ele, Ginny, olhe de verdade, e me diga honestamente que ele não precisa de você tanto quanto eu precisei. E depois, olhe nos meus olhos e diga para mim que não se importa e que prefere ficar do meu lado a cuidar do homem que você ama desde de criança.

-...

- Foi o que eu pensei. Não se preocupe, Ginny, vocês serão muito felizes.

E Draco foi embora, para nunca mais se aproximar. Estariam, para sempre, em mundos diferentes.


	33. Draco as Folk

**Draco as Folk**

Era uma rotina confortável, aquela que eles tinham. Não importavam as discussões, acabavam se falando, marcando um almoço ou drinks depois do trabalho, onde reclamavam de suas vidas, por melhor que elas parecessem aos olhos dos outros. Mas naquele dia era diferente. Tudo era diferente. O olhar dela era diferente - não irado, perdido, e Ginny Weasley nunca tinha sido uma garota de incertezas.

"Então, e ser capitã?"

"É um inferno", ela pareceu mais animada. "Stuart continua não aceitando que eu tenha sido escolhida. As coisas ficaram ainda mais difíceis depois da sua _ajudinha_. Eu tenho que passar o dia inteiro dando ordens a ela, e ela fica me olhando... Daquele jeito."

"E Potter?"

"Está tudo bem..." ela desviou o olhar, observando através da janela. "Estamos planejando férias na Bélgica. Parece sério..."

"Pobre sujeito. Dê a ele seis meses e ele vai saber a escalação do Holyhead Harpies no jogo contra o Heidelberg Harriers em 53. Janice Brown, Christine Ferris, Roselyn Tyler, Gwendolyn Morgan."

"E a Gwyneth Jones?"

"Ela não conta", disseram os dois, juntos. Era uma piada comum a respeito da artilheira que não tinha aguentado o pique e saído antes do final do jogo.

"Mas está tudo bem entre eu e Harry. Sem problemas. É um pouco complicado. Ele diz que quer casar." O loiro não disse nada, só a olhou atentamente. "Como está você? E Blaise? E Parkinson?"

O rapaz continuou sem responder, esperando o resto que certamente viria.

"Me deixou meio irritada. Ele já está falando em casamento. Ele está tomando as atitudes, ele está no controle", mas não houve resposta. "Você deveria perguntar se eu não o amo, e se não quero casar."

"Você não consegue. No momento em que ele falou em casamento, a coisa inteira ruiu. Você não consegue nem respeitá-lo."

"Não é bem assim!" ela respondeu, exaltada. O silencio continuou por mais alguns segundos antes que Ginny falasse novamente. "Casar comigo? Ele é um herói, uma celebridade, o auror mais jovem em duzentos anos, o apanhador mais jovem de Hogwarts em cem anos... Eu não posso ser a mulher mais interessante que ele já conheceu. Eu nunca fiz nada demais."

"Você nunca fez nada, Ginny. Você nasceu numa família cheia de irmãos que já tinham feito tudo antes de você. Você foi uma estudante medíocre, e deixou que Longbottom liderasse a Armada de Dumbledore quando Potter se foi. Você escrevia poesias romanticas para ele aos onze anos e nenhum de seus namorados jamais convenceu alguém que não estava esperando que ele te notasse. Você viveu para ele, a vida inteira. Você é capitã num time de terceira divisão que consegue perder para o Chudley Canons. Você vai pro treino, sai, toma um drink, volta pra casa dos seus pais e lê romances de banca. Um mundo pequeno e desinteressante. O que tem demais ai? O que tem para se amar?"

Ela o olhou, primeiro ferida e chocada pela vêemencia dele, e depois impressionada com a forma como ele tinha verbalizado cada uma de suas dúvidas e medos.

"É..."

"Foi o suficiente para mim", ele disse, então, antes de levantar da mesa deixando o dinheiro e ir embora, a deixando sem saber o que pensar.


	34. Confissão

**Confissão**

Ele entrou silenciosamente no vestiário, e ela olhou para ele imediatamente. Por alguns segundos, ela pareceu pronta para se defender, e depois absolutamente perdida. Seus olhos castanhos pediam perdão, e Draco jamais fora bom em conceder essas coisas. Mas, também, nunca tinha sido bom em desistir do que queria.  
"Eu menti" ele falou, e ela pareceu ter raiva, mas não surpresa. O coração dele apertou ao perceber o juízo que ela fazia dele, mesmo depois de tudo que tinham passado juntos.  
"Não me surpreende" ela respondeu, amarga. "Eu não deveria ter tido qualquer dúvida."  
"Essa história não acabou para mim" ele completou, e os olhos dela se arregalaram - certamente, _isso_ ela não tinha esperado. "Eu não desisti. Eu não fui embora. E a sua escolha, é simples. É ele ou eu." Os olhos dela se abaixaram em vergonha, mas ele não parou de falar. "E eu sei que ele é o Potter-perfeito, herói do mundo mágico e o marido dos seus sonhos, mas Ginevra..." Desta vez, ele esperou que ela olhasse para ele para continuar, e não demorou pois ele jamais a chamava pelo primeiro nome. "Eu realmente me apaixonei por você. De uma forma muito estúpida, do tipo... De torcer para o Holyhead Harpies mesmo sabendo que o Puddlmere United é muito melhor. De deixar você ficar com a última delícia gasosa da loja. De fingir que não acho as Weird Sisters totalmente cafonas e ir ao show com você. Dessa maneira idiota que me faz te odiar e odiar te amar. Então, me escolha. Fique comigo. Se apaixone por mim."  
Os olhos dela estavam marejados de lágrimas, e ele mantinha a compostura fingindo que não doía se expor tanto, mas os dois sabiam que era mentira.  
"Não é tão simples..."  
"Eu vou estar no Caldeirão Furado essa noite. Se você decidir realmente pegar os papéis do divórcio, me encontre lá."  
E Draco foi embora, acreditando que seria mais fácil esperar pela resposta que tanto temia se não estivesse tão próximo. Algumas doses certamente acalmariam seus erros.  
Só foi embora quando todas as doses o fizeram esquecer quem era, e que continuava esperando o que não iria chegar.


	35. A Força

**A Força**

Os olhos dela eram duros quando a viu pela primeira vez, no trem. A ausência do trio de ouro era como um buraco. A ausência de Dumbledore manchava as luzes do Salão Principal. Os olhos da pequena Ginny Weasley eram tão acusadores quanto se ela realmente soubesse o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

Mas nada poderia ter prevenido a morte do velho, nem mesmo sua covardia. Por um breve momento, ele acreditara que haveria uma saída, uma chance, mas então tudo ruiu, e ele caiu, como uma boneca de pano, como as pessoas que caem da casa de deus quando o raio as atinge. E ele, ele era apenas um menino tentando controlar a boca de um leão.

Ela o perseguia, e puxava briga. Ele não poderia deixar de responder, não sem perder o pouco respeito que ainda tinha naquele lugar. Eram rivais, em uma guerra particular que refletia a guerra de toda a sociedade. Antes, eles tinham estado seguros dentro dos muros da escola. Agora, eles eram vigiados. Draco não tinha o menor desejo de ser responsável por mais uma vítima de seus companheiros.

Foi pensando nisso que ele a puxou para dentro de uma sala vazia, em um corredor abençoadamente vazio.

"Nós temos que parar com isso."

"Eu nunca vou parar, Malfoy. Tudo isso é SUA culpa."

"Eu não tinha outra escolha."

"Sempre há outra escolha."

Ele olhou para ela com raiva, e jogou a dura verdade na cara dela.

"É, e ele me ofereceu uma, e eu teria aceito e me posto à mercê do maldito Dumbledore, mas não houve _tempo_. Ele teria morrido de qualquer jeito. Você realmente acha que, se eu não tivesse feito o que fiz, nada teria acontecido? Não seja tola, Weasley. Ele iria morrer de qualquer jeito, o Lord sempre teve Snape por perto para garantir que isso aconteceria. Se eu tivesse falhado, tudo que teria acontecido seria que meus pais estariam mortos - e eu também."

"Por que eu deveria acreditar..."

"Foi o destino. E uma tragédia. Se vocês tivessem conseguido segurá-los por mais alguns minutos... Se eles não tivessem chegado na torre... Se, se, se... Não importa, Weasley. Nós temos que admitir a verdade, por pior que seja: não foi culpa de ninguém. Todos nós fomos só peças em um tabuleiro maior. E se nós continuarmos assim, só vamos conseguir uma coisa: nos matar. E eu não tenho a menor intenção de ter seu sangue em minhas mãos. Então, pare, e acredite, eu não irei atrás de você."

Draco foi embora, deixando a menina sozinha na sala, cheia de pensamentos que ele não queria conhecer.


	36. Dellusional

**Dellusional**

- Onde está sua namorada?

- Weasley não é minha namorada, Blaise. Eu só ocasionalmente danço o mambo horizontal com ela.

- Porque, claro, Draco Malfoy nunca teria uma namorada.

- Você sabe que não. Você conhece as regras.

- Eu _te ensinei_ as regras, Draco. Nada de passar tempo com elas fora da cama. Nada de ir tomar café da manhã, muito menos brunch. Nada de ter longas conversas sobre seus sonhos e planos, a menos que sejam parte de um esquema para levá-la pra cama pela primeira vez. Nada de segurar na mão. Nada de abraços. Nada de passar a noite junto com ela.

- E eu sigo todas fielmente.

- Não seja ridiculo, Draco. Você fala nela o dia inteiro. Vocês se correspondem. E eu sei que ela dormiu no seu apartamento o fim de semana inteiro. Aposto que você sabe me dizer quantas sardas ela tem...

- Essa é uma conta impossível

-... E qual o cheiro do shampoo dela.

- Alguma coisa floral, como sempre.

- Vocês conversam sobre tudo que fazem, e quando você a vê, você sempre dá uma batidinha afetuosa na ponta do nariz dela.

- Isso não quer dizer...

- Que vocês estejam namorando? Não. Que você está apaixonado? Sem dúvidas.

...

- Tudo bem, Draco. Você também tem direito de se apaixonar. E vocês são um casal perfeito.

(E, conforme Blaise vai embora, Draco percebe que perdeu seu coração para sardas e cabelos ruivos.)


	37. O Fim e o Começo

**O Fim e o Começo**  
_O Fim_

Ela tinha sido honesta. Tinha dito para ele que já não sabia o que fazer. Tinha dito que o ponto alto de sua semana tinha sido receber um elogio torto da parte de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Tinha dito que estava tão carente que tinha chegado a sonhar com outras pessoas. E ele tinha prometido que iria se esforçar, que voltaria pra casa, que estaria presente, que ficaria com ela. Harry prometera muitas coisas, prometera que seriam para sempre um do outro, mas por mais que tivesse querido acreditar, ela estava sozinha mais uma vez, e o dia ameaçava raiar. O gelo já tinha derretido, e o champagne boiava na água, tão a deriva quanto ela. E, levantando, ela soube que o tempo tinha acabado, e que era a hora de se despedir de memórias que nunca tinham passado de um sonho bom e se desaparecido à luz da vida de casados. 

_O Começo_

Ela tinha tentado resistir - era cedo demais. Era estranho demais, também, depois de todos os anos de briga se rivalidades, depois de todas as banalidades, que ele a procurasse e a dissesse aquelas coisas. Ela não acreditava mais no amor, e não queria mais tentar. Mas quando ele a tocou, ela soube que não poderia deixar de tentar, mesmo que não tivesse a mínima certeza de que aquilo daria certo.

E, com um beijo - o primeiro de muitos que seguiram naquela noite - Draco calou seu monólogo mental.


	38. Oh, The Guilt

**Oh, The Guilt**

Ele a tratava bem. Era educado e gentil, mais do que qualquer um poderia ter imaginado. Na realidade, os Malfoy tinham aceitado a situação com muito mais graça que os Potter. E, agora, tinham sido provados certos na sua crença de que _não_ era só rebeldia adolescente, que eles _realmente _se amavam.

Claro, a teimosia e o medo de Ginny vinham da própria culpa. _Ela _também tinha passado por isso, sido encantada por cabelos platinados e olhos cinzentos. Talvez seus filhos estivessem apenas repetindo a história?

Mas, não, eles se amavam. E ela já não tinha certeza se tinha sido amor entre ela e Draco, mas achava que, talvez fosse. Aquilo que a fazia se sentir inadequada e traidora ao dar os braços para ele, caminhando para o altar, em um casamento que deveria ter sido o deles, se ela tivesse tido a coragem.

Talvez, fosse só romantismo e ilusão, mas ela achava que fora amor e ainda era, sempre vivo no silêncio das memórias.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **O título vem de um episódio de Grey's Anatomy, que também é o nome de uma música do Nirvana, mas a história não tem a menor relação, só achei adequado o título.


	39. Shades of Grey I

**Shades of Grey I: ****Band-aid Covers The Bullet Hole**

Ela nem ao menos tinha o direito de se sentir enganada. Ele nunca tinha dito a ela que era solteiro, ele nunca tinha prometido nada, ele nunca tinha falado sobre como a vida dele estava na América. Ginny não tinha perguntado, não quando tudo começou, com os dois bêbados e fingindo que não se conheciam em um bar da Turquia, nem quando voltou para casa para descobrir que ele era um dos patrocinadores do time, nem quando voltaram a se ver.

- Eu sinto a sua falta - ela suspirou, sem perceber, no elevador fechado.

Ginny nunca tinha imaginado que ele pudesse parecer tão quebrado. Draco sempre fora seguro de si, até mesmo arrogante, e a forma como ele a olhava agora estava além de qualquer palavra. Era como um cãozinho abandonado pedindo abrigo, e ela se sentia cruel, mas sabia que estava certa, porque nada poderia acontecer agora. Astoria tinha voltado, tinha exigido de volta seu marido, e ele tinha um compromisso com ela, independente do que ela tivesse feito. Draco se aproximou e cheirou seu cabelo, tão perto que a deixou completamente arrepiada.

- Eu não posso fazer isso - ele sussurrou, claramente esperando que ela dissesse o oposto.

- Não é certo - concordou a ruiva, respirando fundo.

- É certo - ele disse, baixinho. - Mas não agora.

As portas se abriram e ele começou a sair, mas a voz dela o interrompeu.

- Acabou para mim - ela disse, e ele a olhou com ainda mais dor escondida nos olhos cinzas.

E, conforme elas tornavam a se fechar, ela rezou para que fosse verdade, e ela deixasse de sentir a dor da falta de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **O título vem de um episódio de Grey's Anatomy, que também é o nome de uma música da banda Scarling. A cena, por sua vez, é inspirada na cena de OUTRO episódio de Grey's Anatomy, chamado "Something to talk about" e é absolutamente heartbreaking.


	40. Shades of Grey II

******Shades of Grey II: **Into You Like a Train

E Ginny esperou. Ela esperou, lentamente, que passasse. Que ela deixasse de sentir a falta de Draco. Que ela esquecesse tudo o que tinha acontecido entre os dois como um romance de verão. Ela esperou o ver feliz, levando Astoria pelo braço quando começaram as festas, e embora estivessem juntos, os sorrisos nunca alcançavam os olhos dele. A loira, por sua vez, parecia feliz - tão feliz quanto poderia estar, quase feliz demais para a realidade da situação. Astoria encarava Ginny com um desprezo e um ódio que não fazia a menor questão de esconder, embora todos se perguntassem o motivo daquela raiva intensa quando mesmo Draco, Malfoy que era, conseguia agir de forma civilizada perto de Ginny Weasley.

Mas não adiantava. Todos os dias ela se via sentindo o coração disparar quando ele aparecia no campo das Holyhead Harpies, e sentia os olhos dele a observando enquanto ela voava em torno dos gols. Ela guardava no fundo do armário um sueter que ele esquecera, apenas para poder sentir seu cheiro durante as noites. E, um dia, não houve mais como se controlar - no dia da final do campeonato, na qual eles iriam jogar contra o Tutshill Tornados. Em um dos surtos de impulsividade, ela invadiu a sala de Draco no escritório da empresa.

- Eu menti - ela disse, ainda ofegante. - Não acabou para mim. Não está nem perto de acabar para mim.

Ele a olhou, ainda meio surpreso por sua chegada, e levantou.

- Ginny - sua voz era suave e controlada. - Eu queria que fosse simples. Mas Astoria pode... - ele respirou fundo e olhou para o chão. - É complicado.

- É, mas a sua escolha, é simples. Ela ou eu. E eu sei que a Astória é tudo que seus pais jamais sonharam para você, eu sei que ela é perfeita, e educada, e rica; mas Draco... _Eu_te amo. E de uma forma completamente estupida de... Deixar você ler minha revista primeiro, e não comer o pote inteiro de sorvete porque você vai querer. De te acompanhar em shows de rock e deixar você corrigir minha forma de jogar a goles mesmo sabendo que você sempre pegou na vassoura errado. De um jeito que me faz querer te beijar depois do jogo no meio da chuva na frente de todo mundo... Dessa maneira imbecil que faz eu odiar a ideia de te amar. Então, por favor, tenha coragem e me escolha. Eu vou estar no campo hoje a noite depois do jogo, e se você decidir pedir o divórcio, me encontre lá.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o interrompeu com um gesto da mão.

- A noite.

E foi embora, já atrasada para a concentração que precedia o jogo daquela noite.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **O título vem de um episódio de Grey's Anatomy, que também é o nome de uma música da banda Psycodelic Furs/Jawbreaking. A cena, por sua vez, é inspirada na cena de OUTRO episódio de Grey's Anatomy, chamado "Bring The Pain", que é o imediatamente antes de "Into You Like a Train".


	41. Shades of Grey III

******Shades of Grey III: **Sweet Surrender

Draco precisou de todo seu auto controle para ir atrás de Ginny. Toda a euforia da vitória, apesar de tantos terem dito que ele era louco e que o Holyhead não tinha nenhuma chance de ganhar o campeonato, tinham o deixado meio embriagado. Ele tinha nas mãos a garrafa de champagne que tinham falado em comprar caso conseguissem o titulo, tantos meses atrás, e aparatou na frente do campo do clube, ansioso.

Mas Ginny não estava lá. Curiosamente, ninguém estava. Tudo era vazio e silencioso, enquanto a festa era celebrada em outros lugares, através de todo o país. Talvez ela estivesse cansada de esperar por ele, de esperar que tomasse uma atitude, que tomasse coragem, que terminasse o casamento fracassado que vinha tentando manter para a felicidade de seus pais. A luz de um farol iluminou o espaço, deixando as árvores da alameda que levava do campo para o prédio adminisitrativo com um brilho dourado, e seu coração disparou novamente.

Talvez, ele ainda não tivesse perdido tudo. Talvez ainda tivesse chance.

Concentrando todos os seus desejos em um só lugar, ele deu um passo a frente, mentalizando sua chegada no campo onde tinham se visto pela última vez antes da chegada de Astória. O lugar aonde tinham brincado a respeito do escandalo que seriam se resolvessem ter um futuro juntos.

O campo verde, que se elevava dando vista para todo o povoado de Tinsworth, estava coberto por velas. Ginny o olhou, do meio daquela imensidão, mas não pareceu aliviada ou satisfeita. Seu temperamento explosivo estava transbordando por todas as partes de sua expressão, conforme ela gritava.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? EU ESTAVA AQUI ESPERANDO VOCÊ! EU INVENTEI ESSA COISA PATÉTICA E CLICHÊ DE COMO EU IA CONSTRUIR UMA CASA PARA NÓS, MAS EU NÃO CONSTRUO CASAS, EU SOU UMA JOGADORA DE QUADRIBOL! EU IA DIZENDO QUE AQUI VAI FICAR A SALA, E ALI A COZINHA, E DEPOIS DAI O QUINTAL PARA AS CRIANÇAS BRINCAREM, MAS ESTÁ TUDO ARRUINADO PORQUE VOCÊ DEMOROU TANTO PRA CHEGAR EM CASA!

O loiro riu, observando o contorno criado pelas velas, antes de entrar cuidadosamente pela casa.

- Aqui é o que? O quarto onde eu vou dormir quando você resolver gritar comigo assim?

- NÃO TEM GRAÇA! - ela exclamou, o observando. - EU ABRI MEU CORAÇÃO FIQUEI AQUI TE ESPERANDO COMO UMA IDIOTA E NEM CONSEGUI ACHAR AQUELE MALDITO CHAMPAGNE!

Ele levantou a garrafa, mostrando-a para ela. Aquilo finalmente desarmar a ruiva, que respirou fundo.

- Eu não sei se vai dar certo, eu não sei se posso confiar em você, mas eu quero tentar. Eu quero tentar porque eu te amo, e eu acredito que nós podemos ser melhores juntos do que somos separados. E eu quero ser mais. E quero ser sua.

O loiro acabou sua aproximação, envolvendo-a com os braços, e beijando-a com todo o desejo que vinha contendo há meses.

- Sem mais mentiras - ele falou, suavemente.

- Sem mais mentiras - ela concordou.

- Eu e você. Independente do que acontecer.

O loiro passou os dedos pelo cabelo de Ginny, cobrindo delicadamente seu rosto, antes de beijá-la novamente, de leve.

- Eu preciso ir embora - falou, sorrindo. - Para podermos fazer isso direito, e fazermos isso certo, eu preciso entregar os papeis assinados para Astória.

Os olhos dela brilharam, ainda que estivese claro que ela preferia que não tivessem que se separar.

- Espere eu voltar, Ginevra. Espere eu voltar para casa - ele sussurrou, e com um beijo suave nos cabelos vermelhos, desaparatou, para livrar-se de tudo e ser livre, com Ginny.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **O título vem de um episódio de Grey's Anatomy, que também é o nome de uma música da Sarah Mclachan. A cena, por sua vez, é inspirada na cena de OUTRO episódio de Grey's Anatomy, chamado "Freedom" e é absolutamente LINDA.


	42. Flexível

**Flexível**

Ela se movia com um abandono que era fingido, dançando sobre os quadris, fazendo-o tremer. O rosto dela deixava claro o quanto era difícil manter seus lábios fechados, sem que nenhum som traísse o momento. Eles estavam muito perto, poderiam descobri-los a qualquer momento. Ginny parecia se divertir ainda mais em testar seu controle, movendo-se da forma que sabia que o enlouquecia, que o fazia perder a cabeça. Quadris e coxas, mãos e rosto, todos voltados para fazê-lo ter que usar o máximo de seu autocontrole para não entregá-los.

Mas aquilo não era o que ele queria.

Segurando-a pela cintura, ele virou-a, encostando-a inclinada contra o banco, uma perna em torno da cintura de Draco, outra pendurada por cima do braço do homem, e ela não conseguiu conter seu gemido. A cortina foi aberta, exibindo-os para os rostos chocados dos amigos dela.

"De fato, ela é flexível" falou Blaise.

E o caos instaurou-se.


	43. Derreter

**Derreter**

E apesar da páscoa ser seu feriado preferido, ela teria trocado todos os chocolates por aquele beijo - aquele sentimento que ela tinha negado por tanto tempo, e agora tomava conta dela. Draco não era doce, nem amargo, mas tinha um gosto forte, exigente, de quem sabe o que quer. Entre lábios e línguas, dentes e dedos, cabelos e corpos eles se misturavam e a sensação era tão deliciosa quanto qualquer iguaria que pudesse experimentar. Os segundos antes do beijo - o melhor momento, a expectativa - eram como buscar os ovos de páscoa escondidos, enquanto o beijo era encontrá-los e se lambuzar com eles, até as pontas dos dedos estarem cobertas de chocolate derretido.

Não, era melhor. Ia além do prazer simples da gula, ia além da luxúria óbvia, envolvendo-os e desfazendo-os, transformando-os em novas coisas. Era a mesma alquimia que transformava a planta amarga em uma sobremesa irresistível. Em apenas um beijo, tantas portas tinham se aberto, e ela já não sabia o que mais para onde deveria caminhar, mas sabia que o fariam juntos.

Sempre.


	44. E, então, você

**E, então, você**

Ele estava cansado do segredo. Nunca tinha sido o tipo de homem que fazia gestos românticos, nunca tinha sido corajoso ou menos ainda ousado. Era egoísta, maravilhosamente egoísta, tão egoísta que sequer imaginava que poderia ser negado. Era sua autoconfiança, não uma insensatez amorosa, que o fez aparatar na frente da Toca, mesmo sabendo que estaria repleta de Weasleys comemorando a Páscoa. Ele não se importava - honestamente duvidava que alguém pudesse não amá-lo - e já não via motivos para continuar escondendo o que estavam fazendo. Não queria escondê-la ou dividi-la (era dele, afinal!), e pretendia deixar isso claro.

O silêncio quando ele surgiu no quintal não lhe pareceu um aviso, mas apenas a reação natural a alguém que tinha algo a dizer. A mesa cheia com filhos, sogros, esposas, namoradas e crianças parecia esperar em um longo suspiro, conforme ele se aproximava do patriarca da família.

- Eu vim até aqui dizer que eu não quero mais me esconder. Eu sei que vocês me odiaram, mas isso já está no passado. As coisas mudaram, e eu mudei, e eu mudei com a sua filha. Não me importa o quanto eu torci para que vocês todos morressem ou que fossem presos, o quanto sonhei com aquele testa rachada estatelado no chão. Nós nos conhecemos de verdade, e tudo mudou para mim. E eu não quero ser um segredo, eu quero ser reconhecido pelo que sou. E eu sou o homem que está pedindo a mão da sua filha em casamento agora, e espero que você aceite isso.

Draco nunca ouviu a resposta no meio do tumulto de cores e raios que o atingiram, uma combinação de azarações diferentes, mas ouviu os gritos exasperados de Ginny e soube que tinha ganhado, ainda que os outros demorassem a admitir.


	45. Home

**Home**

Conforme a primavera chegava, o mundo parecia acordar do sono penitente da quaresma para uma explosão de cores e cheiros, formas e toda a beleza do mundo parecia retornar após o longo inverno. A ressurreição estava clara em cada pequena folha que surgia da terra, e Draco se sentia mais vivo do que nunca. Era como se, depois de todos os sofrimentos, ele finalmente tivesse encontrado um lugar no mundo que o enganara, que o testara, que o levara a ficar de joelhos, o traíra e o abandonara. O mundo que tinha perdoado-o não por grandeza, mas apenas para vê-lo sofrer, pois a prisão teria sido uma via-crucis menor do que caminhar livre enquanto todos os chicoteavam com olhos e palavras, despido de tudo que pensara ser, e sendo chamado ironicamente de "grande herdeiro" quando não tinha mais nada.

Ele tinha aprendido a humildade, quando ninguém esperara isso dele.

E agora, finalmente, sua vida recomeçava - da mesma forma que as flores da trepadeira sobre o caramanchão abriam exuberantemente. Tudo era diferente e ele, mais humilde, poderia finalmente admitir que não era o príncipe de gelo que tinham pintado, mas pouco mais que um garoto, e cheio de sentimentos.

O mundo tinha explodido em cores e cheiros, mas Ginevra Weasley continuava destacando-se da estrutura a sua volta. Nem mesmo as rosas de Lancester poderiam competir com o vermelho de seus cabelos, e a palidez de sua pele era mais alva que qualquer flor de York. Ela o atraia apenas por existir, brilhante entre as rosas que cobriam a madeira, e ele sabia que tinha sorte por ela ter aceito encontrá-lo.

Não tinha palavras - nunca fora bom com elas - apenas a puxou e a beijou sob o teto florido, sabendo que a sua vida ali começava - ou acabava - dependendo de seu favor.


	46. Pecados

**Pecados**

Era quase impossível interromper o momento - apesar de todos os perigos - não importava. Draco experimentava cada pequena gota que tinha derramado sobre o corpo da amante, perdido em um prazer que era duplamente pecaminoso. Não saberia dizer se o que lhe dava mais prazer era a pele de Ginny ou o chocolate que usara para repetir os padrões de suas sardas. Estava perdido nela, perdido na tentação que era esquecer que aquilo era um segredo para todo o mundo.

A ruiva beijou seus lábios com sofreguidão, provando o gosto em cada canto de sua boca, puxando-o para si. Logo mergulhou nela novamente, perdendo-se em sentidos e sentimentos secretos, totalmente dedicado a realizar seus desejos, sem se importar com mais nada.

Se aquele era o gosto do pecado, deveria experimentá-lo mais vezes.


	47. Altruísmo

**Altruísmo**

- Você não vai comer ovos de páscoa.

- O que?

- Não faz bem comer chocolate quando se está amamentando, Ginny. Dá cólicas na criança, e, pensando bem, em você também.

- Você não pode esperar que eu não coma nada na páscoa!

- Claro que eu espero! Espero que seja responsável! E, claro, está na hora de você começar a perder o peso que ganhou.

- Está me chamando de gorda?

- Só estou querendo que você fique saudável, meu amor.

- Você está dizendo que eu estou gorda!

- Não chore, Ginny. Não, não chore. Você está maravilhosa.

- Eu quero chocolate.

- Você sabe que não pode. E a cafeína vai deixar vocês dois agitados.

- Eu não acredito que você está tentando me convencer a não comer chocolate pelo meu bem.

- Eu só penso em vocês, você sabe disso.

- Você vai fazer o que com eles, então? Dar pros pobres?

- Eu vou comer, claro. Posso fazer este sacrifício por você, mesmo que minha pele fique oleosa e eu ganhe um pouco de peso. Só não posso deixar que vocês passem pela dor e pela insonia.

- Você está tentando me deixar culpada para não se sentir culpado de comer tudo.

- Eu não sou um gênio maquiavélico, Ginny, estou só tentando fazer o que é melhor para você.

- E para você.

- Isso é só um bônus.

- Tudo bem, e vai ser o único _bônus_ que você vai ter pelas próximas seis semanas, eu te garanto.

- O que?

- Nada de mãos, nada de bocas, nada. Se vire, Draco, com seu chocolate e com o resto.

- Mas isso não é justo!

- A vida não é justa, ninguém te contou?

- Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Meia dúzia de ovos de páscoa não são motivo para... para... Greve!

- É pelo seu bem, querido. Para você aprender autocontrole. Como você mesmo disse, eu só penso em vocês.


	48. A Hard Day's Night

**A Hard Day's Night**

Você me pergunta se eu vai ser sempre assim - se nunca teremos paz, se nunca conseguiremos passar um fim de semana sem discutir. Você sabe a resposta tão bem quanto eu: nunca vai ser fácil. Não para eu e você, porque eu continuo tendo meu orgulho de sangue puro no fundo do coração, e você continua a ser uma rebelde contra qualquer causa que achar.

E você vai sempre me ameaçar com palavras e dizer que deveria ter ficado com Potter, mas eu sei que você não se vê vivendo ao lado dele. Ele pode te dar paz, mas ele jamais pode te dar a emoção que eu te trago. No final de um treino difícil, é comigo que você grita para desestressar, e no final de um encontro com meu pai é você quem eu culpo por todas as coisas que deram errado para minha família. E isso pode parecer doentio, mas ninguém mais aguentaria ouvir nosso pior e ninguém mais merece ter o melhor que podemos ser - como somos sozinhos. Não somos nós que nos estragamos, é o mundo, e nenhum de nós é covarde - ou corajoso - o suficiente para se afastar dele.

E, sim, todos os dias terão brigas - mas no fim de todos eles você vai continuar se aninhando entre meus braços, e nós vamos fazer as pazes sem palavras.

(Mas eu não te respondo, nunca, porque no fundo, você sabe.)


	49. The First Cut Is Deepest

**The First Cut Is Deepest**

Você não entende como eu pude te amar.

Eu, que sou considerada uma heroína. Eu, que fui chamada de a menina mais popular da escola. Eu, que fui pedida em casamento por Harry Potter.

Enquanto você, você nunca fez nada certo - você sempre escolheu errado. Você foi fraco, e orgulhoso, e tolo. Preconceituoso e covarde. Você nunca teve nada do que inspira lealdade - ou amor.

Você viveu a vida que escolheram para você, e nunca fez suas próprias escolhas. Você nunca se permitiu ser você, e sempre se escondeu atrás do nome da sua família, atras das ideias dele, um fantoche e uma marionete.

Você nunca foi bom o suficiente para qualquer um dos lados. Belo o suficiente para qualquer uma das garotas. Interessante o suficiente para ninguém.

Você nunca foi nada demais, Draco. Sua vida sempre foi uma peça ensaiada a exaustão que falha na noite da estreia.

Mas eu te amei mesmo assim.

(No fundo, você é igualzinho a mim).


	50. Winning a Battle, Loosing the War

**Winning a Battle, Loosing The War**

Você conquistou tudo - até mesmo a morte. Você venceu o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do mundo. Você venceu todo um mundo que te chamava de mentiroso, todo um sistema que te perseguia. Você venceu até mesmo os maus tratos e a solidão, e saiu vitorioso de cada batalha que lutou.

Mas a guerra, você perdeu.

Você perdeu quando os olhos de Ginny se desviaram dos seus e olharam para mim. Perdeu quando deixou que seu ciume tomasse conta de você. Perdeu quando a perdeu, e desaprendeu a amar.

Você perdeu a inocência, perdeu a confiança, perdeu a bondade.

Você a odiou, Potter, e tentou prendê-la em uma torre de cristal para que fosse sua - para que não fosse minha.

Você a odiou porque era mais fácil abusar dela com palavras e atos do que admitir que tinha perdido.

Eu nunca a quis, e ela nunca me quis, mas isso não importava - pois você acreditava que ela queria, e a odiava.

E me odiava.

E se nunca tivesse odiado tanto, se nunca tivesse escolhido odiar ao invés de lidar com sua decepção, você estaria vivo e glorioso, vivendo a vida que sempre quis, criando seus filhos e organizando o mundo.

Mas você temia tanto a decepção que a inventou, e deixou que ela destruísse você e destruísse o mundo.

Ninguém além de você levou Ginevra aos meus braços, e não por amor - apenas por proteção. E ninguém além de você fez com que você tivesse que viver o resto da sua vida preso em seus piores pesadelos, seus piores medos, seus piores dias. Foi você quem declamou sua sentença, não eu e não ela.

Tudo porque transformou seu ódio em amor.

(Ás vezes ela me pergunta se não foi a parte errada quem morreu).


	51. No Man's Land

**No Man's Land**

Nos arranhões na sua pele, nas marcas do seu corpo, meus dentes em seus ombros, meus cabelos presos entre os seus dedos, meus olhos nos seus.

Nos gritos e xingamentos, nos gemidos e nos arrepios, nos menores movimentos e nas maiores mentiras.

Você é minha, Ginevra, em cada pedaço, mesmo que se ofereça por ai como solteira, mesmo que se venda como o sonho de Potter, mesmo que diga o que quiser.

Ninguém nunca vai te aceitar porque em cada pedaço de você eu deixei minha marca.

(E, não adianta reclamar agora, pois você vai voltar para mim no final, como voltou desta vez).


	52. If Tomorrow Never Comes

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

- O mundo pode acabar essa noite, ao menos para nós dois. E nós podemos nunca mais nos ver, então, é melhor dizer. Eu não quero morrer me arrependendo pelas coisas que eu não disse.  
- Você não vai morrer.  
- Crabbe morreu. Você não pode salvá-lo, e certamente não vai poder me salvar.  
- Ginny...  
- Eu te amo. Eu te odiava, mas as coisas mudaram entre eu e você, naquele dia.  
- Quando você me beijou.  
- Você me beijou.  
- Case comigo, Ginny.  
- O que?  
- Case comigo, porque eu também te amo, e o mundo está prestes a acabar.

E em uma chuva de pó e pedras, a parede do castelo explodiu, afogando a resposta da ruiva. Nenhum dos dois morreu, mas o amanhã nunca chegou para Draco e Ginny.


	53. The SelfDestruct Button

**The Self-Destruct Button**

Sempre fui conhecido pela minha covardia, por não ter feito nada, por ter aceitado meus papéis sem questionar.

Mas nem ao mesmo eu sou covarde o suficiente para ficar me culpando por estar seduzindo uma mulher casada - casada com meu pior inimigo.

Eu sinto culpa, é claro, porque Potter me salvou vezes o suficiente, de mim mesmo e dos outros - mas eu quero, e terei.

Eu sei que nada de bom pode sair disso, mas a seguro pelo braço e beijo sua boca.

Eu não me arrependo quando os lábios dela se abrem sob os meus, e invado sua boca com minha língua sem perdão.

Não vou me perder em considerações, não sou um homem bom o suficiente para isso.

Não vou confessar que a desejo o tempo inteiro, que penso nela, que entendo seu dilema.

Eu vou apenas passando meus braços em torno de sua cintura, deslizando minhas mãos pelas suas curvas, aceitando seus sussurros de prazer.

E, conforme entro no meio de suas pernas, sei que se tiver que me arrepender por algo, vai ser por isso - e que vale a pena.


	54. Save Me

**Save Me**

Eu espero, porque acredito que você pode me salvar. De mim mesma, não dos outros, não do mundo, você não é um herói no cavalo branco - você simplesmente me entende. Eu não sei se pode dar certo, mas acredito - eu acredito em nós dois.

Junto com você, eu sou mais que a caçula dos Weasley, mais do que a menina que é o tíquete dourado de Harry Potter para a grande família feliz que ele sempre desejou. Junto com você eu sou eu - Ginevra.

Outras pessoas esperam que eu me recupere, esperam que eu passe por cima de tudo, elas não entendem minhas feridas como você entende. Elas renegam meu primeiro ano, mas você também viveu sob o desejo dele, e sabe o que me acontece.

Todo mundo espera algo de mim, mas você espera apenas eu - e é isso que eu quero te dar. Eu.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, exatamente como sou.

(E espero que você me dê você também).


	55. Eu Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo

**Eu Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo**

_Te Ganhar Ou Perder Sem Engano_

Ginny,

Eu tenho certeza que ele é maravilhoso com você, mesmo que eu sempre tenha o achado um babaca. Mas, Ginny - eu sempre te amei, e eu sempre te quis, e eu sempre sonhei com ter você ao meu lado. Eu te amo da forma estupida que faz com que eu queira te ver plenamente feliz, deixando tudo o que foi de lado. Te amo da forma que faz eu querer te levar para o altar e ser pai do seus filhos, e envelhecer com você do meu lado, com Ron e Hermione, todos nós - uma família feliz. Eu te amo dessa maneira irrevogável que me faz odiar a simples ideia de que outra pessoa poderia estar com você.

Então - fique comigo. Você sabe que deve ficar comigo, que deve me escolher, que comigo você vai achar a felicidade. Malfoy vai passar - essas coisas passam. Mas eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado.

Me escolha, porque nós dois sabemos que eu sou a escolha certa pra você.

E me encontre, hoje a noite, no ensaio, e eu vou fingir que nada disso nunca aconteceu.

Com amor,

Harry

(Ela nunca foi ao ensaio).


	56. We Laughed At Fate And Mourned Her

**We Laughed At Fate And Mourned Her**

Ginny fizera de sua vida um eterno dar esperanças a quem não tinha nenhuma. Inteligente, ainda bonita e viúva mais cedo do que se teria imaginado, ela carregava em si as lições aprendidas com o marido. Harry sempre ajudara a todos, sempre mostrara um caminho quando nenhum parecia possível, e ela tentou fazer de seu trabalho um reflexo dos ideais dele.

No alto de seus trinta e cinco anos, tendo perdido o marido e o filho mais velho em um ataque covarde, e com os dois mais jovens passando grande parte do tempo na escola, passara a se dedicar ao aconselhamento e a liderança de grupos de apoio. Com um tato que ninguém que a conhecesse antes poderia prever, lidava com as famílias e as vítimas com um zelo que beirava a superproteção de Molly Weasley.

Ainda viam, nos momentos mais descontraídos, a moleca que tinha sido, com sorriso fácil e comportamento matreiro. Era, inevitavelmente, naturalmente sensual e não eram poucos os pacientes que caiam de amores por ela, embora ela não lhes desse nada além da educação.

Até (re) conhecer Draco Malfoy.

Um Draco Malfoy fraco, pálido e quase sem vida. Um homem já tão derrotado pela vida que já não lutava, pronto para se entregar por qualquer motivo que aparecesse. E ela, que via nele muitos dos seus sofrimentos e dificuldades, muitas das suas fraquezas e forças, se dedicou especialmente a ajudá-lo.

Alguns poderiam se surpreender de ver o amor nascer entre os dois, ainda mais depois de tantos acontecimentos - mas o passado já estava morto e enterrado, a sete palmos da terra, e o presente mostrava um homem e uma mulher que podiam, finalmente, aprenderem a se consertar.

Quando tentaram lhe alertar, Ginny foi surda aos comentários. Mesmo a certeza absurda de Draco de que aquilo logo acabaria - e tragicamente - não lhe abateram. Ela continuou a lutar por ele, por ela, e pelos dois até o último minuto. Não contou a ele conforme a situação se deteriorava, e não permitiu que as lágrimas tocassem seu rosto.

Sabia quando seria o último dia.

Foi até ele, com a alegria de sempre. Prometera a si mesma que o daria os melhores momentos de sua vida, e se dedicou a ele por todo o dia, o amando com cada poro, até não existir mais nada para amar.

(Nunca soube que Draco entendeu assim que ela entrou que era a hora de partir).


	57. Darillium

**Darillium**

Era uma chuvosa quando ele apareceu em sua porta. Usava trajes belíssimos, e a encorajou a se arrumar. Disse que tinha surpresas, e colocou em seu pescoço um colar de diamantes que brilhava como o céu estrelado. Dando-lhe o braço com elegância, ele girou em seus calcanhares e a levou para outro lugar.

Outro mundo, e no continente o céu estava aberto e estrelado. Ele a permitiu caminhar entre o perfume das flores que se abriram para a primavera, entre as fontes esculpidas, sobre o piso quase sagrado dos pátios de Alhambra. Ele a sentou para jantar com a vista da cidade abaixo, e a levou até a torre mais alta, de onde podiam ouvir em segredo as músicas que relembravam a construção do castelo.

Draco a abraçou por muito tempo, e a beijou repetidamente. Haviam lágrimas em seu rosto, mas ele nada disse. Sorria para Ginny, e garantia que nem mesmo todas as belezas do palácio ou todo o brilho do colar sequer se aproximavam da maravilha que era simplesmente estar com ela.

Ginny sabia que algo estava errado, pois Draco podia ser extravagante, mas nunca fora um homem romântico. Não estava em sua natureza e já aprendera há muito tempo a amá-lo com seus defeitos e valorizar cada pequeno momento que podiam estar juntos quando suas vidas os obrigavam a se manterem distantes e separados por muito tempo.

Ele a levou para casa cedo, embora só tenha partido com o dia amanhecendo. Ainda havia o cheiro dele em seus lençóis quando, ao levantar, ela pegou o Profeta Diário que anunciava o casamento do herdeiro dos Malfoy com a filha mais jovem do aspirante a Ministro da Magia, George Greengrass.

(Nem mesmo pode chorar).


	58. Foi Apenas Um Sonho

**Foi Apenas Um Sonho**  
_para annacaribe_

Achei que poderia casar com Draco e ter tudo que sempre sonhei. Uma família, um nome, um marido que me amasse. Eu não queria - não acreditava - que poderia acontecer comigo o que acontecia com tantas outras garotas puro-sangue, casadas com homens com o dobro de sua idade, ainda chorando por amores adolescentes. Eu ganhei um noivo jovem, belo, um bom partido sob todos os pontos de vista.

Eu achava que tinha sido abençoada, mas não foi verdade.

Porque o único mérito de Draco era ter temido demais e não ter se arriscado por seus sonhos, não ter ido atrás da única mulher que realmente teve seu coração, não ter disputado a garota Weasley com Potter - mesmo que fosse para perder. Ele me sorria, e era gentil, mas cada um de seus gestos era vazio de real sentimento. Uma coreografia bem ensaiada, que ele mantinha para me fazer feliz quando nunca pode realmente me amar.

E eu custei tanto a perceber - quinze longos anos - para entender que a minha felicidade, meu desejo realizado, era só um fingimento. Mas quando o olhar deles se cruzou naquela plataforma, eu descobri que foi tudo apenas um sonho.

(E eu, sem saber, tinha me deixado acreditar no que nunca poderia ser e agora jamais poderia admitir minha derrota, fadada a repetir os gestos de sempre que agora eram tão vazios quanto os de Draco).


	59. Sense & Persuasibility

**Sense & Persuasibility**  
_Para Scila_

Era óbvio que não seria fácil.

Nada nunca foi tão fácil assim na minha vida, nascida por último, herdeira de nada a não ser de famas difíceis de alcançar.

Nem mesmo meu príncipe encantado veio fácil - foi preciso esforço, abstração e no final, literalmente, que eu fizesse alguma coisa.

Mas Draco, mimado e protegido até tão tarde, achava difícil lidar com a dificuldade que nosso relacionamento significava.

E, por vezes, eu me questionava se não deveria ter ficado com Harry, mas a simples ideia de passar os próximos 50 anos da minha vida ao lado dele já me deixava entediada.

E, às vezes, Draco afirmava que deveria ter ficado com Astória e não corrido atrás de romances que todos sabiam estar fadado ao fracasso.

E doía, claro, mas eu sempre soube que não era verdade - eram só palavras, que usavamos para machucar mas não significavam nada de verdade.

Se algum dia tivessemos acreditado no bom senso, nunca teriamos largado tudo para ficar juntos.

Se algum dia não pudessemos persuadir um ao outro, jamais teria começado.

Mas, como sabiamos exatamente como balançar um ao outro e jamais fomos conhecidos por nossa prudência, eu sabia que, por mais difícil que fosse, daria certo.

(E, por isso, ficamos juntos até o fim de nossos dias, contra todas as previsões.)


	60. Unexpected Endings

**Unexpected Endings**

_Para Mialle_

Ele sabia que ela era uma pecadora, sabia que ela era infiel - ele sabia disso todas as vezes que a pegava em seus braços ainda com o perfume de Draco profundamente entranhado em sua pele.

Harry perdoava, porque essa era sua natureza. Ele sabia que, no fundo, não corria risco nenhum de perdê-la de vez, e que não podia exigir mais, já que ela procurava no loiro coisas que ele não poderia oferecer. Da mesma maneira, Malfoy jamais poderia dar a Ginny tudo que ela precisava, e por isso se sentia seguro. Não eram um risco um para o outro.

Eles podiam viver em paralelo, e se às vezes se perguntava se Astoria sabia - e o que achava - da infidelidade do marido, rapidamente deixava a questão de lado. Não conhecia a loira, mas não acreditava que Draco fosse manter uma esposa tola o suficiente para não saber ou não aceitar quem ele era, ficando quieta e sem nada dizer. Não era importante.

Se ele podia aceitar em silêncio, ela também podia - e nisso, ao menos, ele e Malfoy concordavam plenamente.

Talvez por isso tenha sido um choque tão grande quando encontraram as duas juntas - a pele bronzeada e cheia de sardas deslizando contra a pele alva de Astória, os cabelos loiros e vermelhos se misturando em uma trama intrincada que mostrava há quanto tempo estavam juntas ali. Os lábios vermelhos e inchados de beijos, os dedos que pareciam explorar caminhos novos, e os olhares - pior do que qualquer coisa, os olhares - que mostravam que Harry e Draco já não eram mais necessários.

Elas se bastavam.

E, finalmente, Potter e Malfoy perceberam que tinham perdido tudo.


	61. Dá Dinheiro Mas Não Dá Intimidade

**Dá Dinheiro, Mas Não Dá Intimidade**  
_Para Ariel_

Draco já não se espantava mais quando Blaise aparecia em horas absurdas, sem avisar, sem ser esperado, e sem achar que precisava bater na porta. Os elfos domésticos sempre o deixavam entrar, e sua mãe parecia deliciada que ao menos um dos amigos da Sonserina continuar sendo tão íntimo.

Draco não concordava com ela nesse aspecto.

Mesmo assim não ficou muito surpreso quando achou o negro em seu quarto ao sair de seu banho matinal. O jovem estava colocando uma caixa em sua mesa de cabeceira e virou para ele com um sorriso animado.

- Bom dia!

- O que é isso?

- _Isso_, meu amigo, sou eu pensando no seu futuro.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Não adianta mentir. Eu sei que você anda se enroscando com a Weasley.

- O que?

- Eu tenho olhos e ouvidos em todos os lugares, meu amigo!

- Não duvido disso - murmurou o outro, mau-humorado. - Mas o que é isso?

- Uma forma de garantir que você não vai sofrer o golpe do baú.

- O que?

- Preservativos! - anunciou o negro, pegando um envelopinho. - São trouxas, é verdade, mas muito úteis. Basta você abrir, apertar a ponta, colocar na cabeça...

- Pode parar por ai - falou o loiro, já em duzentos tons de vermelho.

- Não sabia que você era um puritano, Draco.

- Cale a boca - ele falou, pegando o negócio na mão. - Você realmente acha que eu vou colocar uma coisa trouxa no meu... no meu...

- Draquinho?

- Acho que vou vomitar. Nunca mais fale sobre... As minhas partes!

- Acredite, eu prefiro não pensar muito nelas. A não ser para garantir que você não vai arranjar alguns Weasley-Malfoy, e...

- Blaise, nada aconteceu.

- Ainda.

- Nada vai voltar a acontecer.

- Melhor prevenir do que remediar por vinte anos.

O loiro balançou a cabeça, incrédulo, enquanto o amigo deu um tapinha em suas costas.

- Você sabe, é só porque eu me importo com você.

- Você tem um jeito muito estranho de demonstrar isso.

- Eu estou pensando no que é melhor para você.

- Você pensa demais no que é melhor pra mim, muito mais do que é _saudável_, você sabia? Você tem sérios problemas com a intimidade das pessoas.

- Pare de reclamar, Draco, e aprenda como faz: você abre com cuidado para não rasgar...

Draco suspirou, sabendo que não teria como se livrar da aula indesejada. E por mais que Blaise fosse inconveniente, era também praticamente parte de sua família, e realmente se preocupava. Mesmo sendo intrometido e bem-informado demais, seus conselhos eram bons. E, talvez, até usasse essa _coisa_ que ele tinha trazido, apesar de ter certeza que nada aconteceria novamente entre ele e a Weasley.

(No fundo, ele esperava que acontecesse _tudo_).


	62. Shake Your Groove Thing

**Shake Your Groove Thing**  
_Para Rowena_

Você precisa aprender a se comportar.

Porque quando me olha, você me despe com os olhos, e seu sorriso frio deixa claro que você gostaria de estar arrastando os lábios pela minha pele.

Você precisa aprender a esconder.

Porque quando você me toca, você tenta me marcar com mordidas e pegadas, e depois declara que ninguém pode saber.

Você precisa aprender a estar por cima de mim.

Porque quando você o faz, mergulha tão intensamente no seu prazer que esquece do meu, esquece do mundo, esquece da fama.

Você precisa aprender a ser mais.

Porque quando eu subo em cima de você, você se perde em uma litania de pedidos conforme eu movo os quadris, pronto para entregar sua própria honra desde que eu não pare.

(Você precisa é aprender a ser meu, porque eu quero mais do que rebolar sobre você no final da festa - eu te quero a toda hora e em todo lugar.)


	63. Nunca Mais Teremos Vegas

**Nunca Mais Teremos Vegas**  
_Para Little V._

Eram lembranças espalhadas, embaralhadas, incertas. A pele cheia de sardas dela, os olhos brilhantes dele, as mãos entrelaçadas e os suspiros ofegantes.

O brilho dourado da aliança comprada na hora.

A loucura que os levara a estar ali.

Não tinha sido culpa de ninguém que tivessem sido levados para aquela situação, completamente fora do comum, praticamente obrigados - ainda que não houvesse amortentia ou a maldição imperius envolvida, apenas substâncias mais leves. Houvera a má-fé de colegas, o excesso de bebida e os fotografos sendo chamados para achar a que deveria ser a futura Sra. Potter - agora Malfoy - quase nua e aos berros com seu marido de menos de 24 horas no corredor do hotel.

O escandalo estava criado, e ainda que tivessem provado que não tinham se envolvido naquilo por desejo próprio - que fora um golpe - a marca nunca foi embora. Por muito tempo houve a rivalidade e a agressividade entre os dois, antes que conseguissem aceitar que não fora culpa de nenhum deles. Ninguém poderia imaginar uma conspiração que envolvia pessoas tão diferentes quanto Nott e Vane, subornando chefs de cozinha trouxa, barmans, seguranças e camareiras para garantir que estariam envolvidos em uma situação comprometedora, apesar de sequer terem sabido, antes daquela noite, que estavam no mesmo lugar.

Que, por azar, era Las Vegas.

O lugar para onde ambos juraram nunca mais voltar.

(mas nada apagaria suas lembranças confusas, nem o desejo negado no fundo de repetir).


	64. Her Name Was Ginny

**Her Name Was Ginny**  
_Para Moonlit_

Ela fora a mulher cujo nome o desarmara.

Ela fora a mulher cujo sorriso era capaz de derreter os Alpes.

Ela fora a mulher cujos questionamentos o fizeram mudar.

Ela fora a mulher cujo beijos ele nunca ousou provar.

Ela fora a mulher cuja declaração ele ouviu sem responder.

Ela fora a mulher que seu coração desejara ardentemente nos meses escuros de solidão.

Ela fora a mulher que o fizera encontrar a paz após toda a culpa e todo o medo.

Ela fora a mulher que o fizera se perdoar pelos atos que o envergonhavam perante a si mesmo.

Ela fora a mulher que o fizera querer correr e abraçá-la, esquecendo da guerra e dos perigos, só por saber que estava viva - e ali.

Ela fora a mulher que o fez ver sua fragilidade, sua necessidade de ajuda de companhia.

Ela fora a mulher que ele jamais pode dizer que amava.

Não seria justo - e, por ela, ele poderia deixar de ser egoísta.

Ao menos essa vez, ele pensaria em outra pessoa antes de pensar em si.

Ela brilhava como o sol, podia controlar a vida e a morte, a certeza e a dúvida, era maravilhosa e terrível naquele amanhecer.

E Draco, por tudo que ela lhe ensinara, não queria viver em um eterno eclipse.

Virou as costas, a deixando para trás, ao fim da batalha, como se tudo que quase fora entre eles naquele ano não houvesse existido.

Potter precisava dela, e isto ele, como ninguém mais, podia entender.


	65. Santos e Pecadores

**Santos e Pecadores**  
_Para Keka_

A conversa raramente tinha o sentido esperado - as palavras rudes eram trocadas ao mesmo tempo que dividiam toques desesperados, beijos correndo pela pele, mãos apertando e puxando para si.

Eram completamente diferentes - opostos, diriam - e jamais esperariam que os dois tivessem qualquer tipo de contato, mas a realidade é que todo o contato possível era partilhado por suas bocas, mentes e corpos. Eles se perdiam um no outro, e mesmo quando circulavam um ao outro como feras em uma arena, no fundo a dança que parecia a preparação para uma caça mortal era meramente um preparativo para o acasalamento.

Se a perguntassem, talvez ela dissesse que tinha algo de atraente em um pecador que se redimira, que procurava fazer o melhor de sua forma torta. Se perguntassem a ele, certamente falaria que nada poderia ser mais excitante do que provocar a queda de um anjo.

Mas eles não eram santos ou pecadores - eram um homem e uma mulher, atraídos além da razão e desesperados um pelo outro, enloquecidos pelos olhares e pelos toques, completamente dedicados um ao outro de forma que nem mesmo poderiam admitir.

(e se o faziam entre gemidos, fingiam que nada era além de exaltação do sexo.)


	66. School Reunion

**School Reunion**  
_Para Dark K._

Draco Malfoy não era especial.

A despeito de todas as coisas que ouvira na infância, que acreditara na adolescência, ele não tinha nada de especial. Nunca fizera nada além do esperado, nunca fora mais do que o óbvio. Não havia nada em Draco Malfoy que o marcasse como diferente de todos os milhares de sangue puros nascidos antes dele, ou mesmo entre aqueles nascidos ao mesmo tempo que ele. Ele nunca fizera nada que fizesse dele digno de atenção.

Não saberia explicar como Ginny se interessara por ele, menos ainda porque o fizera. O que ela vira, fosse o que fosse, a impressionara o suficiente. E ele, que não acreditava que merecia ser amado por quem era, aceitou a paixão da ruiva como quem aceita migalhas da mesa de um rei. A retribuira com firmeza e ardência, consciente de que precisava se esforçar para merecer aquilo.

Aos poucos, bem aos poucos, ela o ajudou a descobrir como e porque ele deveria ser digno de amor. Seus defeitos e qualidades únicos entre a massa, algo além dos cabelos loiros dos Malfoy ou dos olhos cinzentos dos Black. Algo que era apenas dele.

Foi assim que ele percebeu que, apesar de Ginny poder passar o resto da sua vida com ele, ele não poderia passar o resto da sua vida com ela. Ao lado dela, ele seria sempre um pedinte, sempre menor, sempre menos: menos importante, menos homem, menos ele. Dependia dela, tinha aprendido a adorá-la, e não poderia crescer se não a deixasse para trás.

Houve dor, acusações e lágrimas. Houveram recaidas desesperadas e longos períodos sem reconhecer a existência um do outro. Houve um casamento apressado, de quem admite que jamais deveria ter saido do caminho original, e um bebê ruivo nascido no final do primeiro ano de casamento. Houve uma menina-moça, encantadora, a quem Draco podia encantar e ser menos um menino assustado e mais um homem adulto.

Houve alegria, apesar de tudo.

E se, na reunião de escola, os olhares deles se encontravam, eles fingiam que nunca tinha sido o suficiente para ela.

Mas sabiam que não era verdade.


	67. Aonde Eu Deveria Estar

**Aonde Eu Deveria Estar**  
_para Lihhelsing_

Você achava que eu deveria estar na Europa, com meu marido, sendo feliz e casada. Seus olhos dizem isso para mim conforme eu me aproximo. Não tenho certeza - não sou perfeita - mas sei bem aonde fui e aonde quero estar. Eu sei, e vou te fazer entender, que por mais que eu tenha amado o Harry, por mais que ele tenha me amado, nunca teria dado certo.

Você achava que eu nunca seria sua por conta de minhas promessas, mas ninguém além de mim e dele soube quando, na mesma noite, anulamos tudo. Era um show, um espetáculo para todos, no final, não era mais por nós. Nós tínhamos nos perdido um do outro há muito tempo, mas nenhum de nós ousava dizer isso. Então eu fugi de tudo, até dele e especialmente da verdade, mas não podemos fugir do que está dentro de nós.

Mas eu tinha encontrado você, e este é o começo e o final de tudo - eu voltei, sim, com malas e adereços, mas sem trazer nenhuma bagagem que não o que faz parte de mim. Eu voltei, sabendo que tinha errado, mas acreditando que as coisas poderiam ser consertadas - que poderíamos consertar juntos o que na realidade nunca chegou a ser.

Agora pode ser - deve ser - e eu estou aqui, com as malas na mão e uma echarpe no pescoço, esperando você chegar e me ver.

E você não pode chegar rápido o suficiente.

(Cada batida do relógio te trás mais para perto, e eu mal posso esperar.)


	68. A Marriage of Fire and Ice

**A Marriage of Fire and Ice**  
_Para Rômulo_

Ela não o levara a sério no começo - já não acreditava em principes encantados. Estava consciente não só de seus defeitos, como dos deles, e nenhuma qualidade descoberta a permitia perder isso de vista. E, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, não pode evitar os sentimentos que surgiram entre eles.

Uma cumplicidade estranha, que nunca tivera com ninguém, nem com Harry, que fora seu amor de infância.

Um desafio respeitoso, que nunca experimentara, nem com seus irmãos, que a consideravam menos.

Já não eram tão jovens nem tão idealistas quanto um dia tinham sido. Eram práticos e honestos, mas isto não significa que não foi complicado.

Também não significa que a paixão e o amor não fossem intensos e desesperadores - eram, mas aprenderam a lidar com isso juntos.

Ela transbordava nos detalhes - olhares, pequenos toques, sorrisos - nunca em palavras exageradas ou declarações fáceis. Viviam um para o outro e tinham certeza do que sentiam, sem precisar provar para ninguém, mesmo que muitos duvidassem e questionassem a relação dos dois. Não precisavam se justificar.

Ginny sabia que, quando olhava nos olhos de Draco, sonhava com meninas ruivas de olhos cinzentos, meninos loiros de olhos castanhos - as crianças deles. E, mesmo quando ele dizia que não precisavam de mais filhos - que não _queria_ mais filhos do que os que eles já tinham - isso não importava. O sorriso dele o desmentia às vezes, e eles tinham aprendido a paciência.

O futuro era todo deles.


	69. Bombomba

**Bombomba**

- Você não acha que eu vou deixar essa festa acontecer, não é?

- É um lançamento decente.

- Seria, se o bombom não estivesse recheado de substâncias ilícitas.

O homem sorriu, passando o dedo de leve pelo ombro nu da mulher.

- A canela indiana não é proibida na grã-bretanha.

Ela olhou para ele apenas de relance.

- Você sabe perfeitamente bem que misturada com whisky de fogo e chocolate ela tem efeitos... _peculiares_.

Ele se aproximou, o halito fazendo carinho na pele dele enquanto ele falava.

- Apenas libera algumas inibições mais rápido - mostra seus desejos. Nada a temer para quem não tem nada a esconder.

- Definitivamente um lançamento apropriado para uma páscoa marcante - respondeu a mulher, se esforçando para não tremer.

- Eu sei. E você vai denunciar a festa antes ou depois deles comerem?

- Imagino que depois prove meu ponto mais rápido - ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando com que sua cabeça se encostasse no ombro e exibindo o pescoço.

- Certamente é mais chocante.

- Nada como uma entrada bem planejada.

Ele passou os lábios pelo pescoço dela, que virou e beijou-o desesperadamente. As roupas começaram a cair a caminho da cama, enquanto os dois se agarravam com a intensidade de quem nunca sabia quando seria a próxima vez.

- Eu amo a páscoa.

- Eu amo chocolates.

- Amo invasões.

- Amo você.

O silêncio dominou-os por alguns segundos - era a coisa errada a dizer e ele sabia, mas não conseguira se controlar - nem mesmo sabia de onde aquilo tinha saído. Os olhos dela piscaram três vezes antes que ela se recuperasse.

- É claro que nada é melhor do que usar seu próprio veneno contra você.


	70. A Roda da Fortuna

**A Roda da Fortuna**

Não foi culpa dela quando seu pai foi descoberto, mas ele a odiou e a atormentou. Ele a perseguiu, e ela primeiro chorou, e depois lutou, e finalmente cederam a uma paz arredia.

Não foi culpa dele quando seu pai foi atacado, mas ela o odiou e o atormentou. Ela o desafiou, o desrespeitou, e ele usou de seus poderes e influências, tentando fazê-la miserável.

Não foi culpa dela quando seu pai foi preso, mas ele a odiou por estar lá. Ele a ameaçõu, e ela respondeu, brigou, e depois ficou em silêncio, vendo as sombras crescerem sob seus olhos.

Não foi culpa dele quando o ministério caiu, quando o trio partiu, mas ela o odiou por estar do lado oposto. Ela o machucou, o acusou, e depois perceberam que ambos eram vítimas.

Não era culpa dele, não era culpa dela - todas essas coisas eram culpa de Voldemort e Potter, de Dumbledore e Snape, enquanto eles dois eram meras peças desimportantes em um jogo de guerra que não poupava crianças.

Não podiam controlar suas vidas, estavam a mercê do destino - da roda da fortuna - ora em cima, ora embaixo, e nunca muito certos do que iria acontecer em seguida. Fizeram a única coisa que conseguiram fazer então, para equilibrarem-se no meio de tanta instabilidade: agarraram-se um ao outro.

Não imaginariam que o giro da roda faria com que se soltassem e se perdessem novamente.


	71. Sharp Glass and Green Grass

**Sharp Glass And Green Grass**

A grama era nova, verde, pronta para a nova vida deles. A páscoa era a época ideal para se casar um Weasley, pois eles eram realmente tão férteis como coelhos, com manchas tão marrons quanto chocolates. As flores novas e exuberantes enfeitavam o caminho - o caminho para longe dele. Ele tentava não se importar, mas todos aqueles malditos tons de vermelho lembravam _ela_, e o faziam sentir pena de si mesmo (no que, afinal, era especialista) por saber que logo seria ela que viria, os pés pisando na grama nova e em seu coração, pronta para dar os braços para Potter e ser feliz para sempre.

Enquanto ela vinha, a sobrinha jogando flores em seu caminho, bela mesmo de branco, ele foi o único a não olhar. Ele sentia cada passo dela como um punhal entrando em seu coração, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia ter sido diferente. Sua presença era uma surpresa, o convite nada mais fora do que ostensiva educação, mas ele não acreditaria se não visse com seus próprios olhos enquanto ela dizia sim.

E ela disse - e nem mesmo relanceou os olhos para ele, como ele sonhara em seus sonhos de sofrimento. Ele não teria dito nada, é claro, e ela teria que adivinhar no olhar o verde de inveja que manchava o cinza, o sofrimento que o fazia sério e composto.

Enquanto o casal dançava junto pela primeira vez, ele aparatou para longe, o copo de champanhe ainda na mão, apertado tão forte que partiu-se em mil pedaços. O sangue escorreu em sua mão, vermelho como ela, e ele soube que nunca se livraria de Ginevra - porque ela vivia dentro dele, em cada gota de seu sangue, percorrendo cada parte de seu corpo.

Nem mesmo pode chorar.


	72. It Kept Me Fighting

**It Kept Me Fighting**

Por muito tempo, a imagem dela na minha cabeça me fez continuar a lutar. Eu queria estar perto dela, sentir seu cheiro, ver seus olhos, tocar seus cabelos e beijar sua boca. Eu lutava e sonhava com o dia que poderiamos estar juntos, sem nunca sequer me permitir pensar no que aconteceria caso fossemos separados pela morte.

Mas, não, não foi a morte.

Foi minha própria honra, meu próprio sentido do que é certo.

Porque por mais que eu tenha visto Ginny crescer, por mais que eu tenha amado-a, por mais que eu tenha sonhado com ela, no final, eu sou um homem velho demais, sem nada a oferecer. Eu não posso dar a ela o que ela precisa, e não posso lhe dizer palavras de amor - porque não acabou de verdade. Sempre vai haver mais um perigo, e mais uma conspiração, e mais uma vez eu serei o alvo, e eu jamais poderia deixá-la em tal perigo.

Eu a amo demais - como amiga, como irmã - para ser tão egoista ao ponto de mantê-la como amada sabendo que isso acabaria com sua vida e amargaria seus dias.

E ele... Ele é tudo que eu poderia ter sido, se não a tivesse do meu lado - todos eles, claro, não só Ginny. Ele erro, sim, mas errou por amor, e se a seus erros custaram a vida de Dumbledore, os meus erros por amor custaram a vida do único pai que conheci. Ele pode ser perdoado - ele precisa ser perdoado - ele precisa de alguém que entenda tão bem quanto eu - quanto ela - o quanto Tom Riddle era capaz de manipular e destruir sua própria confiança, te dominando e deixando sem escolhas, usando de seus bons sentimentos para levar a maus atos.

E Malfoy a olha como se o sol nascesse aonde ela pisa, e eu certamente entendo o que ele sente. Então, sem alarde, sem anuncios e sem dúvidas, eu vou embora e a deixo ser feliz.

Com ele.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Ok, agora sim, essa fic marca o final da minha produção para o GNBM 6.0 (que acabou ontem). Obrigado a quem acompanhou, a quem vai ler. Vamos continuar agitando a DG de outras formas, e até a próxima edição! :)


End file.
